Give me a sign
by bmrdbgt
Summary: He’s still asleep. One of his arms is wrapped tightly around my waist while the other is entwined in my short hair. I look at him, and smile as the bright moon shined upon his handsome face. Was this the vision that Bardock had mentioned? BarOC TP BG
1. Pan's arrival

****

Give me a sign

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Ryanna/Bardock, and Bra/Goten

Author's note: I know I should be working on the other two stories I have written out but I'm in a bit of a writers block, so I decided to release this one out until I get the others updated! I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Furthermore I decided to make the planet Vegeta-sei more like it was in the actual movie Bardock: the father of Goku To make it more compelling to the actual story line of DBZ.

Chapter 1: Pan's arrival

It was the early hours of the morning, and Vegeta-sei woke up to a new day. Its sun rose behind the many dusty red mountains. Pan Son, the new Demi saiyan trainee of Earth, arrived with great anticipation. "Wow it's beautiful, it almost looks like Mars from the Milky Way Galaxy." Her space ship landed in a large space-landing arena, and her grandfather Bardock, her uncle Raditz, and her brother Goten greeted her. Ack quick note, Pan is the daughter of Goku not Gohan! "Good morning everyone!" Her voice was high and peachy, and she smiled from ear to ear.

"Gee, you sure are perky this morning. Had a good night sleep?" Pan nodded. "Welcome then, let's head to the castle and we'll get you a room and have the meeting with the king."

Pan smiled perkily and her grandfather chuckled at it. His son had always said she was the one who brought the most joy back on Earth. This was because she was so full of life. "I'm actually quite excited to see what had happened in the past two years, since I had gotten your last letter." Raditz rolled his eyes and took off first. Goten whispered to her.

"Don't worry about him, he's always like that." Pan smiled and nodded following her brother into the skies with her grandfather slacking behind. As soon as they reached the palace and placed themselves inside Pan was immediately fascinated by everything around her. The tall mighty building was surrounded by wall to wall technology rooms, storage for weapons, training facilities, etc.

"Wow, this place could outmatch Capsule Corps." "What did you expect, the queen used to run Capsule remember?" Pan shrugged as Bardock chuckled.

"So when do I get to meet my grandma?"

Bardock suddenly froze, and turned to Pan. "You'll see her when you pass away little one." Pan's eyes widened.

"You mean she's..." Bardock nodded. "Even before you were born. I just haven't been bothered to tell anyone except these two." He pointed to Goten and Raditz. Pan bit her lip.

"So you're all alone?" Bardock laughed quietly and shook his head.

"I wouldn't say that. I have all I need right here. My king, my fellow warriors, a few relatives, and..."

"and Ryanna.." Goten added with a chuckle Raditz joined in with a snicker. Pan cocked an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"She's a female warrior, one of the best. Father has had his eyes on her for awhile."

Bardock rolled his eyes at Raditz's comment. "It's nothing like that. She's a good friend of mine. I'm just concerned about her." Pan turned her head back at her grandfather.

"Concerned? Why?" Bardock shook his head.

"I'll explain later." He opened two big brown doors, and as they entered the room they spotted the King and Queen. Queen Bulma, smart, beautiful, not to mention kind and sincere. She had the diplomatic power on the planet. King Vegeta, what a character. He was powerful physically and a great tactician. He was also handsome, courageous, and competitive. " Hello your majesties, allow me to introduce my granddaughter Pan." King Vegeta let a small smirk appear on his lips as he observed her from his throne. From what he could see she had dark blue almost black eyes,. She wore a tight black spandex suit, probably given to her for the journey. It's tightness showed her finely tones female muscles. Her hair was let down loose over her shoulders, but was still tied up in an orange bandana. Bulma smiled.

"Welcome to Vegeta-sei, Pan." Pan smiled graciously and bowed.

"Thank-you Queen Bulma. My father Go-er Kakarott has told me nothing but wonderful things about you." Bulma's smile widened.

"And how is the man these days?"

"Woman not now!" Vegeta rose from his seat to get a better look at the young woman. He circles her, eyeing her tail mostly. "Well you seem to be in good shape."

"Of course they all start that way, my king." A smoothe voice spok up from the side door. All heads turned to the side door where a young woman stood. Goten leaned into Pan's ear.

"That's her,"

"You mean that's Ryanna?" Goten nodded. "But she's so young."

"She sure does look the part doesn't she? Physically I would say she about twenty. No one really knows her true age actually." Pan's mouth dropped. ."I reckon though She's about the same age as the prince."

"Well King Vegeta are you going to say hello to me or am I just going to escort Miss Son without a how-do-you-do?" Vegeta snorted making Ryanna smirk. an took a good look at her then. She had very feminine and muscular body, from what she could tell with the tight blue saiyan armor she wore. Her eyes were a very beautiful shady hazel green, and her hair a dark chestnut brown.

Ryanna noticed the stare she was getting from Pan, and it made her smirk. Her smirk soon disappeared as her gaze turned to Bardock. Both were frozen in the stare and the tension seemed to expand in the room. Ryanna snapped out of the gaze and placed the smirk back on her face. "Well Miss Pan, shall we?" Pan smiled and jogged towards the female warrior. Everyone in the room watched them go, silence was the key word.

****

Okay well there's that first chapter new and improved. I'm spreading out my work lately but if you have any questions or complaints send me a message to my hotmail account. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	2. Ryanna's son, Prince trunks

****

Give me a sign

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Ryanna/Bardock, and Bra/Goten

Author's note: I decided to make the planet Vegeta-sei more like it was in the actual movie Bardock: the father of Goku To make it more compelling to the actual story line of DBZ. Through the first chapters the problems will be mostly revolved around Bardock, Ryanna, Pan and Trunks. The rest will fall in later.

Chapter 2: Ryanna's son, and the Prince

Ryanna led Pan through several corridors, the whole time explaining the rules, regulations, and codes. "Here's your room." She said opening one of the many doors in the corridor. "It's not exactly the ritz, but it has its privacy." To pan, it was the ritz. It had a huge bed, a small balcony terrace, and her own private bathroom with a tub you could practically swim in. The walls and bedding were royal blue and gold, the royal colors.

"Wow I'd love to see what you would call fancy!" Ryanna let out a small laugh as Pan flung herself onto the bed. "Can I stay here forever?"

"We'll see, for now all your stuff has already been put away. The dining hall is just down the corridor and all the way down to your left. If you need any help finding anything just ask me or another one of the guards." "

"Well where is your room?" Ryanna brushed back a loss strand casually.

"With Damien across the hall." Pan shot her head up from the pillow she was laying on.

"Who's Damien?" Ryanna turned to her and smiled almost sadly.

"He's my son." Pan gawked and stood up. "I would think Bardock would have already told you so much."

"Well no, but uh, I mean how old is he?"

She cocked her head from side to side. "About two earth years." Pan's mouth got wider.

"And you're how old? Twenty?"

"Now how rude of you to ask that... my age is of no importance i haven't seen it as a problem nor do I take the liberty of counting. However if you wanna be so bold I'm a year older than the Prince" Pan wanted to faint there and then, but her pride wouldn't let her. Is that what her grandpa Bardock meant by being worried about her? Ryanna began to gave her a 'what are you looking at' stare so Pan just shook it off and shrugged, "Anyway," Ryanna turned back towards the door. "Prince Trunks also has quarters near here, so I advise you to be prepared during mating season." Pan cocked a brow. Ryanna shook her head tiredly. "Never mind."After a few hours of sleep, Pan got up and ready for dinner. She dressed herself in some black spandex and armor that was given to her. She placed her thick raven hair up in a ponytail, and wrapped her tail nicely around her waist. Making her way out of her room she crossed the hall and knocked on Ryanna's door. Ryanna at the time had just finished getting on her own royal blue armor and was in the process of brushing her short, layered hair. When Pan knocked she put down her brush and opened her door.

"Hey Ryanna, care to show me to the dining hall? I'm starving!" Ryanna smiled and closed the door.

"Of course, but first I have to pick up my son from the nursery." Pan nodded and followed by Ryanna's side.As they walked down the long corridor Pan took notice that Ryanna got a lot of stares from anyone that passed them.

"Why do they all look at you like that? They look at you like you're the king about to chop off their head." Ryanna shrugged.

"I guess most of it is respect and fear. I'm the strongest female on this planet."

"Oh really?" Pan gave an interested look. This made Ryanna grin.

"Yep, and I love to rub it in Trunks' face too." Pan stalled for a minute.

"Who... Oh you mean the prince." Ryanna nodded.

"We are what you would call friends, or at least we used to be. Things have changed between the prince and I since the birth of my son. In fact, a lot of things have changed since then." Her eyes became narrowed a bit as she stared at a far away glance. "It mays ound weird but no matter how they look at me I never see respect anymore from people. Instead, I see pity." Pan gave her an odd look.

"Pity? What for?" Ryanna just waved her hand indicating she didn't want to talk about it. Pan looked at her feet. 'Why is this place so full of secrets?' Shaking off the question she went back to looking at the staring passers. Near the end of the corridor was a bog white room where all the babies of the royals and elites were kept. When they stopped by the big window Pan noticed Ryanna smile at one particular child. It laid in a pen and wiggled around and banging things against the wall of its glass cased pen. "I take it that's Damien?" Ryanna smiled and nodded. She walked into the room and was greeted by an elderly female saiyan.

"How are you today Miss Ryanna?"

"I've been better Simone." Simone was the head nurse for the nursery. She had pale brown hair that was slowly but surely turning grey, and angelic chocolate eyes. "I sure hope Damien has been behaving himself."

"Despite a few temper tantrums he's been a little angel. Though he must have missed his mum. He calls for you at night the poor thing." Ryanna smiled sadly.

"If it wasn't for my job I wouldn't have left for so long." Simone nodded and looked to the pen that Damien was in. His mother's voice had gotten his attention and he was now staring at Ryanna with puppy dog eyes. "Simone before I go I would like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Pan Son, Bardock's Granddaughter, and Goten's sister." Pan bowed politely to the older woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Simone."

"Pleasure is all mine young one, so tell me, is your grandfather still as handsome as ever? I haven't seen him in the longest time." Pan smiled and let out a pure hearted laugh.

"Yes he is." Simone let a smirk graze her lips.

"That must be good news to you, Miss Ryanna." Ryanna rolled her eyes and waves her hand.

"He's just a friend." Simone laughed heartily.

"A friend who is extremely handsome, brave, and who captures your young heart." Pan laughed at the face Ryanna made. "Why are you laughing? He's your grandfather." Pan shrugged and smiled perkily. Ryanna sighed and picked up Damien who was practically begging for her attention. With a frown on her face she left the room. Pan waved good-bye to Simone and followed the huffy mother.

****

Meanwhile

Prince Trunks was sparking up a conversation with Bardock and Goten. The young prince was very handsome and well built. He had diamond blue eyes; soft lavender hair that went to the top of his ears and a charming smile that all the female saiyans swooned for. "So I heard your granddaughter has finally arrived."

"Yes, a very pure hearted young woman she is too. Powerful as well, I have had a battle with her before when I went to visit my son on planet Earth."

"She sounds like my kind of saiyan." The sound of a door opening interrupted their conversation. Ryanna, along with Pan and her son, walked into the room talking about whatnot things.

"Ah there she is." Trunks stared taken aback by the young raven-haired beauty as she cooed the baby in Ryanna's arms. He smiled and watched every curve of her body, and every move of her muscles. As Pan turned to meet his gaze both seemed to stare in a heated endless delight.

In the meantime Bardock looked at Ryanna and her son. As they too met at a gaze, Bardock could feel his legs walk over to her. "And how are you feeling Miss Ryanna?"

"It's just Ryanna, Bardock. I don't need any formalities from you." Her green eyes lost themselves in his hard, but loving gaze for a small moment until she averted them to the ground. "And I'm fine thank you." Bardock gave her a small smile, and gently rubbed the baby's cheek with his knuckle. Pan managed to break her stare with the prince and bowed.

"It's a great pleasure to finally meet you my prince." Trunks gave her a smile.

"As it is you, milady." He took her hand and kissed he tips of her fingers. "Bardock has told me so many good things about you, but he never told me you were beautiful." Pan blushed slightly. Trunks ushered her into a chair and sat next to her. Ryanna looked at this and smirked. It seemed like Pan and Trunks immediately hit it off. Damien wiggled in her arms and she snapped back into Bardock's stare.

"What are you looking at Bardock?" He folded his arms.

"You." He simply stated. Ryanna furrowed her eyebrows and looked away from him. She sat down on the other side of Pan, keeping Damien on her lap. Bardock sighed, uncrossing his arms, and sat across the table from Ryanna. As soon as the King and Queen came into the room, dinner began. Most of the time Trunks and Pan stayed in Conversation with each other. Both of them seemed to enjoy each other's company. In the mean time Ryanna stayed relatively quiet as she always had been for the past two years. She did not like the way Bardock kept looking up from his plate to stare at her, so she simply didn't say much at all.Queen Bulma however, couldn't tolerate it.

"I see you have your son with you Ryanna." At the mention of her name Ryanna looked up.

"Huh? Oh yes Your Majesty, I picked him up from Simone before I came here."

"Well you usually leave him with Simone." Ryanna smiled.

"I have been gone for two weeks Your Majesty, I wanted to see my son for I haven't been able to hold him in so long." Bulma smiled and watched as Ryanna fed Damien some smashed food from her plate. Bardock also watched. He hated to admit it but everyone was right. He had grown fond of the young woman, and had been fascinated by her for an extensive amount of time. Seeing her with her child brought out another side of Ryanna that made him want to love her more. It was the side that reminded him of the last bearer of his children, Sorika. Even after his children were born he did not mate with her. He said that what they had was only lust, not what he wanted in a mate. It wasn't until she died that he wished he had mated with her. He was too foolish to have thought differently of the woman. Then Ryanna joined the Royal Elites, amd in an instant he felt that same love again. Pan was observant of the tension in the room. She noticed her grandfather's distant stare and Ryanna's troubled look.

"Hey, how about we spar tomorrow?" Pan turned her attention back to the prince and smiled.

"That sounds great!"

****

Whew, long chapter! I would like to thank:

-Stunner 1

-Fightingwarrior-Panny

For my first reviews on this story! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!


	3. Rumors and reasons

****

Give me a sign

Ages: Saiyan Years- Pan-17, Ryanna-19 almost 20, Trunks-19 almost 20, Bardock-30, Goten- 19, Bra-17

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Ryanna/Bardock, and Bra/Goten

Author's note: I decided to make the planet Vegeta-sei more like it was in the actual movie Bardock: the father of Goku To make it more compelling to the actual story line of DBZ. Through the first chapters the problems will be mostly revolved around Bardock, Ryanna, Pan and Trunks. The rest will fall in later.

Chapter 3: Rumors and reasons

Ryanna placed her son inside his small crib. He wiggled and laughed making a smile appear on Ryanna's face. She placed a bottle to his mouth and hummed a tune she had been sung to as a child. Damien's eyes began to droop as he listened to the sound of his mother's soft voice. His sucks became smaller and smaller until he finally fell asleep. Stretching her tired arms Ryanna exited the little nursery connected to her chambers. She was in the process of changing when a knock came at her door. With her shirt discarded and her bra exposed she opened the door thinking it was Pan.

"Bardock!" The older saiyan nearly gawked as the young female emerged very exposed. Bardock shook his head and tried to keep his stare off of Ryanna's chest.

"It's... been awhile, angel." Ryanna gave appalled glare.

"It's only been an hour." Bardock walked into the room and shut the door.

"From dinner yes, but before hand I hadn't seen you for two weeks." Ryanna turned to him arms crossed over her chest to protect some of her diginity.

"I think you can survive a couple of weeks without seeing me." As Bardock got closer to her the scowl on Ryanna's face got deeper."I would also like to remind you that I detest being called angel." Bardock smirked.

"But it suits you well." Ryanna rolled her eyes.

"I don't see how. You never change, do you?" Bardock just continued to stare and lightly chuckle."So..." Ryanna turned back to the window. "Are you going to tell me why you're here or am I going to have to throw you out without getting a reason why?" Bardock gave her a small grin and took a couple of steps towards her. Ryanna could feel his stare but continued to gaze out at the stars.

"Honestly I was worried about you." Ryanna wanted to scoff at that. "Plus I wanted to see you without anyone staring at us. You know the rumors they've been spreading."

"You mean the rumors that you're Damien's father?"

"Yes, and the ones where we would sneak off secretly and make love to each other." Ryanna scoffed.

"Or the ones where everyone says you're infatuated with me." Bardock gave her a look. Ryanna didn't like the look one bit.

"Who says it's a rumor?" By now they were only inches apart from each other. Ryanna was speechless but didn't let it show.

"I hate to ruin your deep thought onthis predicament, but coming into my room and giving me midnight visits is not gonna help these rumors. Neither is the fact that we're how many years apart Bardock?" She swallowed a large lump of saliva as those words leaves her mouth. The fact that Bardock was so close to her, and the feeling of his breath on her face didn't help the feeling inside her stomach go away. She watched him shrug.

"Does it matter. We are of saiyan blood born of a race that does not age likely." Ryanna let the scowl come upon her face again. She turned her face to keep his breath off of her face. "Maybe if you tell who the father is, the REAL father, all of the rumors will go away." Ryanna swallowed the sticky liquid inside her mouth again.She closed her eyes tightly and let out a painful breath. Turning back around to Bardock, she gave him a cold stare.

"Get out!" Bardock hadn't moved. His face was close to her. The feeling in Ryanna's stomach got worse, but it soon slipped away as her lips met Bardock's. The fire between them was great. but the awkwardness in the passion was stronger. Both wanted each other, but something was wrong. Ryanna pushed him away and once again sucked in painfully.

"Stop, this isn't right." Bardock looked down and let out a breath he was holding. He looked back into her dark green eyes and unconsciously raised a hand to her face.

"I can't help it. The rumors about me are true. I have been for a long time, angel."He leant down and sucked lightly at her neck. Ryanna's eyes drifted close and her arms lifted up to his spiky mass of hair. Bardock's strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and his tail found hers. He lightly stroked it causing a small moan from Ryanna. But as Bardock's tongue felt down her shoulder Ryanna snapped back into reality.

"STOP IT!" She pushed back and frowned at him. "I told you this wasn't right. We're hiding too many things from each other, I have a son to look after now, and I'm a warrior, we both are. We can't live like this." Bardock matched her frown and he crossed his arms.

"I would like to know the secrets myself."Ryanna looked up at him. She was slightly shorter than him, but was still able to meet eye to eye with him.

"So that's why you really are here. You were just saying all those things just to get me to tell who Damien's father is!" Bardock shook his head.

"No, I was telling the truth. However, I would also like to know what you're hiding." Ryanna shook her head.

"No Bardock, I won't tell you. It's none of your business." Bardock narrowed his eyes then nodded.

"Fine, I will leave you alone..." He turned to the door. "For now, goodnight angel." As he closed the door Ryanna looked down at her shaking hands.

"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone."

****

What is Ryanna hiding? Who IS the father of her baby? Questions, questions, questions, but very few answers. Thing have only just begun. Review!


	4. Bra and Goten?

****

Give me a sign

Ages: Saiyan Years- Pan-17, Ryanna-19 almost 20, Trunks-19 almost 20, Bardock-30, Goten- 19, Bra-17

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Ryanna/Bardock, and Bra/Goten

Author's note: I'm gonna be sick to my stomach if someone threatens to kill me again! Just try and be patient people, and I will let you in on the secrets soon. SHEESH!

"Talking"

'Thinking/Bond communication'

****

Lyrics

Scene change/Flashback

Chapter 4: Bra and Goten?

The next morning Pan and Trunks walked together to the training rooms. Pan was practically jumping up and down like a little child. "You sure are hyper."

"Yeah well, living on Earth I grew up primitive to this type of luxury. I can't wait to see what the training facilities look like!" Trunks chuckled as the smile on Pan's face got bigger. 'She sure has a beautiful smile.' Trunks noticed, as all he saw was her gleaming smile. "So I couldn't help but notice all the tension around the palace. What's with all the secrets?" Pan asked as they finally reached the training area.

"My, my, you are inquisitive. Well I can't say much because I'm a little on the question side as well. So what exactly do you want to know?"

Pan thought for a moment but paused as she looked at the heavy work out equipment. Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "Well?" Pan shook her head and looked to the prince. "Well um, how about Ryanna for example, all of the rumors I've been hearing about her and my grandpa." Trunks chuckled.

"Well that seems to be the biggest gossip around here. You see a couple years ago when Ryanna found out she was pregnant, she was best friends with Bardock. They would always goof around and treat each other like good friends. But when Ryanna found out she was pregnant she became distant from him instead of closer. That's why people believe him to be the father."Pan nodded and bit her lip. "But that's not all. She didn't only become distant from Bardock; she became distant from every single male. The only time she would allow contact was when she is training."

"Ryanna told me you and her were also friends." Trunks nodded and his eyes became saddened.

"She was my bodyguard at the time. We would train together and everything. I don't know what made her change. She use to smile all the time, but now she pulls herself into training and caring for her son, and if she had her way she would shut herself from the rest of the world." Pan nodded and sighed.

"Okay, well I guess that answers that question. Um what about your sister, I keep hearing a lot about her as well."

Trunks smirked. "You should, your brother is her bodyguard." Trunks picked up a sword and began swinging it around professionally. "From what I've heard she has been set up for an arranged marriage, with who, I don't know. All I know is that she seemed pretty upset when she found out. Both her and Goten.

****

Elsewhere

Goten roamed a silent hall, cautiously looking around to see if anyone was following him. Sighing with relief he knocks on a nearby door. Knock, knock "Your Majesty, It's Goten." The door was quickly opened and Goten was pulled inside and captured in a kiss with the Princess herself.

"Oh Goten I'm so glad to see you." Goten blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's only been a couple of hours your majesty."

"Goten how many times have I told you to call me Bra, when my father is not around." Goten blushed again.

"Sorry, it's a habit." Bra smiles at him. Goten pulled back some of her cerulean locks and gently rubbed her cheek.

"I want to marry no one but you Goten. You have treated me so well."Goten smiled at her and kissed her warm pink lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way Bra."

Knock, Knock "Princess Bra, this is Simone. I'm looking for master Goten, is he around?" The two separated.

"Um, no I believe he went to the training area with my brother."

"Oh well if you see him, tell him that his grandfather is looking for him."

"I shall do that."

"Thank you, Your majesty." As they heard the old woman leave both sighed with relief.

"I'm afraid I must leave." Bra gives him a sad look. Goten only smiles and kisses her forehead. "I will come to you tonight." With that said Goten leaves.

****

Back at Pan and Trunks

"So basically the two have a secret relationship going."

"It's a possibility, I always knew my sister has a thing for Goten. But I don't know if Goten has a thing for her." Pan shrugged and sent several punches towards the prince. He blocked most of them then sent several of his own. The two exchanged moves like that for awhile until a big explosion startled not only them but the other trainers in the room as well. "Oh boy, not again." Trunks runs towards a huge machine in the corner of the room. Pan follows him, curious as ever. Bardock and Goten, who had just entered the room looked concern as well. As soon as Trunks got over to it he punched in several codes into the computer and the door opened.

"Ryanna!" He coughed through the smoke, and called her again.

"Sorry if I startled you guys." Trunks saw her figure. "I guess I over did it again." She spoke tiredly like she had just run a ten mile jog.

"I had a feeling it was you." Trunks helped her up from the floor. "You're the only one besides dad who would ever try to raise you gravity high enough to make the machine explode." Ryanna laughed slightly but then paused and looked down. Her body was slightly bruised and her clothes were barely hanging onto her body. She cleared her throat and excused herself

"Well I'm gonna head to the medical area and get my wounds fixed. Then I'll head back here." Trunks gave her a knowing look. Ryanna gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of her head goku style. "I'm just kidding, I'll be up in my room getting ready for the party" She used big sarcasm on the word party.Pan looked confused.

"A party... for what?"

"Who knows, the queen has them every two weeks, or sooner if she wanted them." Pan then laughed.

"I guess that's Bulma for yah." Ryanna smiled at her the pushed her way through the crowd.

"Well, you seem to get more respect from her then we do, Pan." Pan then thought for a moment. She smirked.

"Maybe I can get more answers out of Ryanna then you Trunks." Trunks gave her a wide-eyed look.

"You're not planning on asking her are you?" Pan smirked at him.

"She trusts me more than you doesn't she? Maybe if it was a woman she spoke to instead of a man she would respond better." Bardock and Goten came just as she said that.

"I don't know Pan. Ryanna barely talks to anyone, anymore." Pan shook her hand at him. "Trust me, I think I can handle it."

****

Will Pan find out Ryanna's secret? What's with the relationship with Goten and Bra? Two more question you can add onto your list. Review me and I'll update soon!


	5. author's note! READ! VERY IMPORTANT!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

I see that people are getting confused on the basic plot, and what is going on right now in this story. Well let me break it down for you.

~The basic plot is surrounded around Pan. She's in a new environment and is taking in all the confusion and all the questions in her new home.

As for The T/P Romance; I'm getting there. People can be so impatient. Pan JUST arrived and you expect them to just *click* start humping each other... oops Gomen ^__^ I'm getting a little too graphical.

And I really am getting scared with all the killing threats I've been getting. I have already written this story out and it's written the way it's written, so if it is Trunks who's the father then Trunks is the father. If Bardock is the Father, then Bardock is the father. Heck it could be King Vegeta for all you know. Just be patient and don't kill me until I've finished the story!!!

Hope that covers it... now I'm gonna type up the next chapter and update ASAP! BYE, BYE! ^__^ Sorry if I was a little malicious, I'm trying to get used to people threatening me!


	6. Pan's Crush, who's the father?

****

Give me a sign

Ages: Saiyan Years- Pan-17, Ryanna-19 almost 20, Trunks-19 almost 20, Bardock-30, Goten- 19, Bra-17

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Ryanna/Bardock, and Bra/Goten

Author's note: I'm gonna be sick to my stomach if someone threatens to kill me again! Just try and be patient people, and I will let you in on the secrets soon. SHEESH!

"Talking"

_'Thinking/Bond communication'_****

Scene change/Flashback

Chapter 5: Pan's crush... who's the father?

Ryanna slipped out of the nursery with a faint cry from her son. She hated leaving him like that every day, but she did have her job to do. Getting into deep thought she didn't notice Pan sneaking up behind her and follow her to her room. "Ryanna," she turned to Pan a little jumpy.

"Oh, hey Pan. What's up?" Pan played with her fingers.

"Well I'm not really into dresses or anything like that, so I was kind of wondering if you could help me get ready for the party tonight." Ryanna chuckled and shook her head. Pan looked like a little girl asking her daddy for a pony.

"Sure Pan. Come on in." Pan made a smirk come on her face. Phase one was in play. Pan entered her room and looked around. The room was quite spacious. It held a larg king sized bed overstuffed with white pillows, however the bed was messily done probably because Ryanna never found the time to do her own bed and she never allowed the maids to enter when she wasn't there. There was two doors one leading to a bathroom and another bedroom which probably was the nursery where Ryanna kept Damien. "Wow, your room is even bigger than mine."

"Well I do have space to share. That little room right there is the nursery where I keep Damien and all of the gadgets Bulma gave him to play with."

"You mean toys?" Ryanna cocked an eyebrow.

"What's a toy?" Pan's eyes widened, but Ryanna just gave her a smile.

"I'm just kidding Pan." Pan smiled as well and nodded. She watched as Ryanna got out a few dresses from her closet. "I myself am not really into dressing up either. I mean I've been a fighter since I was three years old. However since the Queen is of Earth stature she had it a rule that the women would show off their 'female gifts' a she would call them and had special orders made for the elites and those who went to the parties"

Pan found this the opportune moment to get her into a chatting mood. "When did you become an Elite?" Ryanna thought for a moment.She seemed to stare off into space when she though a lot as if the one simple answer lead to a million different ones. "Well I guess it all started after my father died. My mum died when I was born, and father died when I was only nine."

"I human years or saiyan years?"

"When you get around to it Pan age doesn't matter here. To answer bluntly I don't really know." Ryanna laughed and so did Pan. "Well after he died I was adopted by the queen. My father had been a soldier there so it didn't surprise me. Anyway, I used all the training facilities there and became stronger until I was elected a body guard for the prince..."

Ryanna paused and looked down to her feet. Pan looked at her in question. Ryanna ran a hand through her shoulder length spiky hair and cleared her throat again."Anyway, I um, became an Elite a little after my son was born; when I first turned Super Saiyan." Pan nodded. Ryanna gave her a dress. It was black with gold rimming. It had a deep V cut and long sleeves that were tight up until the elbows where they flared out.

"Wow fancyness to the extreme!" Pan smiled akwardly at the dress. It as beautiful but it wans't something she was comfortable wearing.

"Go ahead and put it on." Ryanna smiled as Pan walked into the bathroom to change.In the meantime Ryanna slipped on her own dress. It was pure white, like a pearl. It was very similar to Pan's dress, except the sleeves came down her shoulders slightly exposing more skin than Pan's dress.She was in the process of putting her hair into small tiny braids when Pan came back out.

"Wow, Pan that dress suits you well." Pan blushed.

"You think so? I wanted to look my best tonight..." Pan paused and her blush deepened at what she just said. Ryanna smirked at her and pulled on her white headband to pin back her braids.

"Does little Panny have a crush on someone?" Pan pouted and crossed her arms. Ryanna laughed and patted the stool in front of her vanity mirror. Pan sighed and sat down. Taking a brush Ryanna carefully ran it through Pan's thick Raven colored hair.

"Ryanna," Pan suddenly said. "Do you think Trunks likes me?"Ryanna smiled at her and began twisting her hair into a bun.

"If I said he didn't I'd be lying to you Pan. I haven't seen Trunks look at somebody like that for a long time. He's never really been good at handling women or relationships. I think his saiyan pride gets in the way." Pan bit her lip and nodded. Ryanna finished twisting Pan's hair into an elegant bun.

"In speaking of relationships... can I ask you a question." Ryanna let out a soft sigh.

"I don't even want to ask on what you wanna question me on." Ryanna sat on the bed and drew up her knees to her chin. Pan gave her a sad look and sat next to her. She gave her a small hug and made Ryanna look at her.

"Ryanna you can't just keep the truth hidden forever. You have to tell someone."

"You don't understand Pan." She got up and began to rub her arms.Her throat tightened as she slowly let out her problem. "I want to tell everyone who the father is but I can't. It was a mistake. I don't love the father." Pan cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Were you raped?" Ryanna sucked in painfully and held back the tears.

"Not really," Pan shook her head.

"Okay now I'm really confused.You don't love the man you did it with, and yet you weren't raped, but you... GAH!" Pan held her head in confusion. Ryanna gave a small laugh and wiped a stray tear.

"It happened during mating season."

Pan stopped holding her head and looked at Ryanna. She looked at Ryanna's neck but didn't see a mark. "But you're not marked." Ryanna nodded. Pan gave a baffled look

. "I don't get you Ryanna. You're talking to me in riddles. Out of everyone I've met you seem to be the unhappiest, and yet you have everyone eating out of the palm of your hand. Just give me a straight answer... who's the father?" Ryanna looked to her and debated with herself and held Pan's hands.

"You swear not to be upset or tell anybody." Pan nodded. Ryanna sighed and turned to the door.

"Ryanna, just tell me." Giving her a hurt look Ryanna let out her secret.

"It's Trunks."

****

ACK DON'T KILL ME!!! Just wait please! Wait for the explanation! Review me please! I'm dead!


	7. Explanation

****

Give me a sign

Ages: Saiyan Years- Pan-17, Ryanna-19 almost 20, Trunks-19 almost 20, Bardock-30, Goten- 19, Bra-17

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Ryanna/Bardock, and Bra/Goten

Author's note: WARNING! IMAGES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR NON-LEMON PEOPLE!

"Talking"

'Thinking/Bond communication'

**__**

Lyrics

~Scene change/Flashback~

Last Time: Ryanna looked to her and debated with herself and held Pan's hands. "You swear not to be upset or tell anybody." Pan nodded. Ryanna sighed and turned to the door. "Ryanna, just tell me." Giving her a hurt look Ryanna let out her secret. "It's Trunks."

Chapter 6: Explanation

Pan's mouth stayed in a gap. "You... You're serious?" Ryanna nodded and a few tears escaped her eyes. Pan fell down to the bed in shock. "How, mean, does he know?" Ryanna sighed. "I'll start from the beginning. It happened during mating season."

**__**

~Flashback~ 

A younger Ryanna was roaming one of the quiet hallways in the castle. She smiles and bows politely at one of the other guards passing by.

I was on my usual route. Since I was the Prince's bodyguard I was assigned to roam the corridor near his room. Since I was very young I didn't know much about mating or seasons. So when I heard strange noises coming from Trunks' room...

"Your Majesty?" Ryanna steps into the room and sees the Prince lying on the ground. Odd growls and snarls cam from his form, growls of pain. Ryanna ran to his side and held his form. "Trunks!" She shook him slightly and then saw his face. 

_It was the scariest thing I had ever seen. His eyes were a deep blood red, and his canines had grown into fangs, He looked like a vampire thirsty for blood. As soon as he saw me his stare became full of lust. I was scared stiff._

"Trunks, what's wrong with you?" Trunks gives her an almost evil smirk. His hands grab around her waist and he pressed her down to the floor. "Trunks what are you doing! Get off of me!" 

_I struggled a lot, but every time I broke free he would catch me once again. I grew tired and eventually just gave up._

By now Trunks had gotten her onto the bed. Tears were in the back of her eyes as she could feel the hard pounding thrusts. Pain and pleasure mixed in her mind but she didn't do anything. She could no longer say anything. As the thrusts became smaller she felt his teeth and mouth graze up towards her neck. "NO!"

_I used my free hand and knocked him out. Even though there was pain in my muscles I got up, found what clothes I could and ran out of there._

****

~End of Flashback~

"Two months later I found out I was pregnant." Pan couldn't stop the tears. Ryanna had been very graphical, and she was in pain just imagining it in her head. "Oh Kami! And Trunks didn't even know he did it." Ryanna shook her head. "Saiyan men go into heat after a certain limit of time. When they do, they won't be able to remember anything they did. It's like turning into an Oozaru. You can't remember anything." Ryanna sat back down. As soon as she did Pan engulfed her in a hug. 

Ryanna returned it. "But wait a minute." Pan let go. "Why can't you tell Trunks? He has a right to know." Ryanna's frown deepened. "Pan! Don't you know about any of the laws here. Damien is the first born heir of Trunks. If I told him the law states I have to either become his mate, or give up my child!" Pan gawked. "You're shitting me!" Ryanna shook her head. "That's why I haven't told anyone but you." Pan bit her lip. "What about grandfather, I'm certain you can trust him." Ryanna scoffed. "Pan I would love to tell your grandfather. But he's one of the head Elites. He will be forever loyal to his king." 

Pan stood up. "How do you know that? He cares for you Ryanna. If you gave him a reason to I'm almost certain he will protect the secret with his life!" "Yeah well almost certain isn't good enough for me Pan." Ryanna took a hold of Pan's hands again. "You got to swear to me that you won't tell a soul. Not Goten, not Bardock, not Trunks... especially Trunks." Ryanna's eyes were full of tears. Pan couldn't help but pity the poor woman. "I swear Ryanna." 

The smile on Ryanna's face came back and she hugged Pan tightly. "Thank you so much Pan!" Pan returned it with a smile. "What are friends for?" 

**__**

You're not gonna kill me now I hope! The next chappie will have more T/P and B/G in it for people who are getting upset with me. ^__^ Review! 


	8. The party of lovers

****

Give me a sign

Ages: Saiyan Years- Pan-17, Ryanna-19 almost 20, Trunks-19 almost 20, Bardock-30, Goten- 19, Bra-17

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Ryanna/Bardock, and Bra/Goten

Author's note: YAY! I'M NOT DEAD! ^__^

"Talking"

'Thinking/Bond communication'

**__**

Lyrics

~Scene change/Flashback~

Chapter 7: The part of lovers

Ryanna and Pan finished putting on the last accessories of their outfits and headed to the ballroom. Ryanna adjusted her white gloves and brushed back one of her loose braids. Pan just played with her hands and looked in several different viewpoints. As they reached it Ryanna turned to Pan. "You ready?" Pan nodded. "Remember your promise?" Pan smiled and nodded again. Ryanna smiled back and opened the doors. In their view was a grand staircase that led down into a huge room where masses of saiyan were among each other. Whether it was dancing, eating {well duh!} or gossiping, each and every saiyan was in a social gathering.

"Well here it goes Pan. Just keep your conversations firm and to the point unless you are talking to someone you know, or myself." "Got it." Ryanna whispered to the announcer who was looking very bored. He stood up straight and in a big gruff voice spoke, "Announcing Royal Elites, Milady Ryanna, and Milady Pan." Most of the heads in the room looked towards them. Pan smirked and looked at Ryanna who smirked back. As soon as they were at the bottom of the staircase three people greeted them: Prince Trunks, Princess Bra, and Goten. "It's a pleasure seeing you again Milady." Trunks said taking Pan's hand and kissing it. Pan smiled and bowed. "As it is you my Prince." 

"Ryanna, you're looking beautiful as usual." Ryanna rolled her eyes. "Don't pleasure me with respects Trunks. Neither your mother, nor your father is listening, so it's a waste of a compliment." Trunks smirked at her then looked at Pan. "Shall we dance Milady?" Pan mirrored his smirk. "Only if you refer to me as Pan." Trunks chuckled and softly grabbed her hand leading her onto the dance floor. "Well those two seem to be quite the couple." "I very much agree with you Princess Bra." Bra smiled at Ryanna. "Why are you alone Miss Ryanna?" 

Ryanna shrugged. "I'm not really into formalities Bra." Bra cocked an eyebrow and gave an understanding nod. Ryanna's eyes found themselves looking out onto the dance floor. Trunks and Pan were gliding along the floor as if they were on a streak of cloud. Both were smiling and gazing into each other's eyes. While she was gazing at the pair she failed to notice Goten and Bra leaving her side to dance, and another figure walking up behind her. "Getting jealous are we?"

Ryanna jumped slightly and turned around at the voice. "Bardock, don't scare me like that." "Forgive me." Ryanna sighed and turned back her gaze to the dance floor. Bardock took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "You look like a real angel tonight." Ryanna tried not to blush at the comment. "People are looking at us." Bardock smiled. "Let them look then. I no longer care." He took her hands. "Dance with me." Ryanna shook her head. "I don't know." "Go on Ryanna." Ryanna turned around to Pan and the Prince. "It won't hurt you." Ryanna bit her lip then rolled her eyes. "Oh fine. But only one dance." Bardock smiled and led her onto the dance floor.

Pan beamed as the two walked into the crowd of dancing saiyans. "This is so cool." "Hey Pan that reminds me, did you ever find out about, um you know... Ryanna." Pan's smile disappeared and she looked to the prince. "Would you believe me if I told you it's a secret that should be kept a secret?" Trunks narrowed his eyes. "That bad huh?" Pan nodded. "You don't know the half of it; I was in tears myself." Trunks looked down for a brief moment then back up at Pan. Pan smiled at him and cupped his cheek in her hand. "She will tell you on her own free will. It is not my place to tell." 

Trunks smiled at her then did something unexpected. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips. Pan gasped at the faint touch but allowed his lips to brush against hers. Bra at the moment squealed. "First Bardock and Ryanna, and now Trunks and Pan. Mom should name this the night of lovers!" Goten grinned at her. "Speaking of lovers." Goten grabbed her hand and his their bodies away from the crowd. He softly pressed her against the wall and placed his lips against hers. Bra opened her mouth and let his tongue explore the insides of her petite mouth. Her soft blue tail unwrapped from her waist and coiled with his. A small growl escaped Goten's lips as he consciously pushed Bra harder against the wall, his hands rubbing up and down the sides of her pale green dress.

Ryanna looked around to see some of the dancers looking at them. "I did not like the fact you sent your granddaughter to find out information for you." "It was none of my doing She did it of her own free will." Ryanna glared at him. "How do I know that?" Bardock just leant down and breathed into the side of her face. "You'll just have to trust my word." Ryanna faintly gasped as his hot breath caressed her face. "What if I don't trust your word?" She breathed back into his ear. "You will angel." Bardock stated placing a kiss at the base of her neck. "Not here, Bardock. It's bad enough you do this in my room at night but we have people staring at us."

"I don't care about them. Besides, my gift tells me you really don't mind it." "If you're talking about the gift of seeing the future you received during the Augment war, I don't recall it having anything to do with mind reading." Bardock smirked at her. "I see a vision, angel. I see the bright silver moon casting its rays on your petite figure. A luscious smile placed upon your face, and a smile so beautiful it makes the prettiest rose look like a mere weed." 

He pauses for a brief moment. Ryanna looks into his eyes, an attentive gleam in her hazel green orbs. "I am at your side, brushing the soft strands of your hair." He touches her cheek and Ryanna's eyes drift shut. "We are content, one person, one form." Ryanna's eyes open. "We are one." As his lips move down to hers Ryanna's heart kept screaming for her to meet them. "I'm sorry Bardock, but it's just a dream." She pulled herself from his embrace and left him with nothing but a somber gaze.

**__**

*Cries* I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS! IT'S SO SAD! AND SO BEAUTIFUL! *Pauses and looks around.* Uh... *sweat drops* Review me please!


	9. Foolish as love

****

Give me a sign

Ages: Saiyan Years- Pan-17, Ryanna-19 almost 20, Trunks-19 almost 20, Bardock-30, Goten- 19, Bra-17

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Ryanna/Bardock, and Bra/Goten

Author's note: OH MY KAMI I REALLY AM ALIVE! ^o^

"Talking"

'Thinking/Bond communication'

**__**

Lyrics

~Scene change/Flashback~

Chapter 8: Foolish as love  


The beautifully ornamented clock on the small table read 5:00 AM. The bright red sun was just beginning to show signs of rising. As it did a tired figure turns in her sleep. Next to her was her love partner, someone she had freely given herself to. Pan smiled and she brushed some of Trunks' fallen hair from his face. His naked arms were around her torso, but he was dead asleep. Last night had been amazing, to put it lightly. Who knew that she would get together with Prince Trunks himself. But something egged on her. The story that Ryanna had told her made her feel slightly guilty. Shaking her head slightly she got out of bed without waking her sleeping mate.

She slipped on a plain white robe and entered the bathroom. Trunks' bathroom was far more luxurious then hers. It had a huge bathtub, a separate shower, a hot tub in the far back corner, and a beautiful sink area with a large mirror. Pan laughed to herself. If she hadn't known any better she would think the Prince was conceited. Slipping the robe off her slim body she stepped into the running shower and began washing away all of the tainted filth from her body. In the meantime Trunks awoke to missing warmth by his body and the quiet sound of the shower in the background. He smiled to himself and got up as well, and followed Pan into the shower.

Elsewhere the early trainers were already training up for sparring. Most of them were top Elites, but some were low class trainees for the king's army. Among the lot was Ryanna doing her usual warm ups; sit ups, bench presses, push ups, etc. Last night plagued her mind. She was furious with Bardock for embarrassing her in front of all those people, but at the same time she loved the feeling he had given her when he breathed on her neck. Ryanna shook her head and began furiously punching at an invisible opponent. The others looked at her almost frightened. She smirked to herself at the faces they had. 

She was the strongest, she was superior among the pathetic and pubertal beginners. She had weaknesses, but she would show no weakness at all. Love was a weakness, she knew that for a fact. When she was just a youngling, she had loved her father. It led to his death. When she was a teenager she had loved to hang around Trunks and Bardock. It had led her to her pregnancy. Now she was falling in love with Bardock, but she couldn't let that happen. The last she wanted was for her to loose her pride over something as foolish as love.

Simone looked around the training room until she finally found Ryanna. Running over to her she looked to be in a panic. Ryanna looked at her strangely. "Miss Ryanna, you must come quick." "What's wrong Simone?" "It's Damien, he's..." She didn't get a chance to finish. Ryanna had run out of the training room at the very mention of her son. Pan and Trunks came out of Trunks' room with big smiles on their faces. "That was interesting I didn't know you could be so productive." {Eww! That's nasty talk Pan!} "Well I am the Prince, I have my resources." Pan smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck nibbling at his ear. All of a sudden a brush breeze blew past them. Pan caught sight of Ryanna running down the hall. "Ryanna!"

Pan left behind her confused mate to follow her good friend. Trunks wasn't that far behind her. Ryanna had finally reached the nursery. High-pitched screams came from her son's mouth. When she entered the room she didn't even bother noticing Bardock's presence by her son's pen. Damien was crying to his little hearts content. He angrily kicked his feet and wiggled his arms as if he was having a very troubling nightmare. "Mommy!" The boy cried. His eyes were closed so he couldn't sense Ryanna's presence. Ryanna picked him up and began shushing him. His hysterical cries became softer but weeps and sobs could still be heard from the emotional child.

Tears of fear were hidden behind Ryanna's dark green eyes. "It's okay Damien, mommy is here." "He's been screaming for you for the past two hours." Ryanna looked up at Bardock and the newly arrived Pan, Trunks and Simone. "He wouldn't stop, he just kept crying and crying." Ryanna stroked her son's hair. Trunks got a good look at Ryanna's son. The first time he had seen the boy was at the inner when had met Pan. The little boy looked just like his mother which made it hard to decipher who the father was. He then looked to Ryanna who had a look of relief on her face. Trunks smiled slightly. Though she hated to admit it at times she was one of the most caring people he knew.

"Why don't we leave the mother and son alone for a bit?" Simone suggested. As they all left Ryanna frowned. She had done it again. Her love for her son showed her weakness. She lifted the child from her chest and made him look at her. The little boy's eyes were wet and red from tears. His eyes... just like her. Her hair... was his as well. This was her son, and another weakness to show. When she had found out she was pregnant people had believed she was raped. Which was true in a way, but it was not an intended rape. Trunks had been in heat. It wasn't his fault... It was hers... It was her fault for giving up, for not stopping Trunks when she had the chance.

Damien smiled at her and hugged her by the neck. He had grown up fast. Physically he was three years old. He could already walk and talk slightly. He could lift his arms and touch people just like he had touched her now. "I love you mommy." Ryanna's eyes widened and went teary. "My son..."

Outside Pan had on a sympathetic look. Everything had started to look good until this morning. Why did something always have to happen to make her loose her happy time. Trunks tapped her. "Are you alright love?" Pan looked up at him and nodded. "I'm just worried that's all." "Don't worry about Ryanna. She's a strong person. She ill always find a way to move on." Pan sighed. 'You don't know how wrong you are Trunks. Her life is hanging by an inch of thread.' "I just hope she'll be okay." Trunks put an arm around her and kissed her temple. "As do we all, love." Pan turned to him and buried her face in his chest. Trunks patted her back and smoothed out her jet-black hair.

**__**

Aw! Poor Damien, Poor Ryanna, Poor Pan... Poor everyone! Review!


	10. Each tear is worth it

****

Give me a sign

Ages: Saiyan Years- Pan-17, Ryanna-19 almost 20, Trunks-19 almost 20, Bardock-30, Goten- 19, Bra-17

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Ryanna/Bardock, and Bra/Goten

"Talking"

'Thinking/Bond communication'

**__**

Lyrics

~Scene change/Flashback~

Chapter 9: Each tear is worth it  


It was dark outside and the stars glimmered and shined. Bra slumped onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She was bored and extremely unhappy. Ever since her father made her get engaged to a man she didn't even know she had been this way. She protested, she screamed, and even tried to commit suicide on a number of occasions. "Why is my life so hard. I though being a princess means you could do whatever you wanted."

**__**

~FLASHBACK~

Bra smiled and bowed before her father and smiled. "You wanted to see me Daddy?" Vegeta sighed and nodded. He looked to his side where Bulma was anxiously rubbing her hands. "Bra, your mother and I have come to a decision." Bra shrugged slightly. "About what?" Vegeta sighed again leaning back into his throne and rubbing his temples. Bulma noticed his stress look and intervened. "We have decided it is time you chose a mate. Therefore we have made an arrangement for marriage for you with Ryo, Prince of Mali-star ." Bra's eyes went wide and her mouth came into a gap. She looked over at her guard, Goten who wore a similar expression. "But Daddy! I'm not your heir... and I'm only seventeen. Shouldn't I have a say in who I am going to marry?"

"You may be only seventeen, but in these times it is necessary. Your brother may be the heir but he has a limited time to choose. You I want to have as a back-up and to make SURE that you are already presentable for the throne." Bra's eyes grew teary and she screamed at her father. "This is so unfair!" She covered her face with her hands and ran out the door. Goten soon followed her.

**__**

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Bra sniffled and wiped a few tears from her eyes. She turned over in her bed and cried even more. "It is so unfair." Goten stood outside the door and listened to his beloved princess weep. He too was not happy with the arrangements but it was out of his hands. "I'm so sorry, Bra. I have no idea what to do."

**__**

~Meantime~

Pan and Trunks walked hand in hand towards the throne room. "How do you think they will take the news?" Trunks shrugged but bit his lip. He had buffed him self extra to make him look presentable to his parents. He had Ryanna get Pan all dolled up in her uniform, do her hair, and teach her to look more like a saiyan. As they stood at the front of the door her looked to Pan and gave her a nod of reassurance. Pan smiled and returned the gesture. Trunks knocked loudly and was replied with a gruff enter. Gulping loudly Trunks stepped in first with Pan near his side. "What do you want brat?" Vegeta spoke with toughness in his voice. Trunks bowed motioning Pan to do the same. "Pan and I have come to tell you something father." 

Vegeta signaled for him continue. Pan spoke up. ""The Prince and I have mated. And I am here to appoint my duty to your majesties properly." Vegeta smirked and looked to Bulma who had a bright smile on her face. "It's about time. You should have jumped her the first night brat!" Trunks' eyes widened and a small hint of a blush was on his face. Pan smiled and kissed Trunks' cheek. "Okay, okay, enough mush... now get out of here before I become queasy!" Pan Trunks laughed slightly and did as they were told. "You wanna go train for a bit?" Trunks nodded at Pan's question. "Okay, race you to the room then!" Pan took off like a bullet with a laughing Trunks staggering behind her.

At the training rooms, Ryanna was in there as usual. She had taken out four men already and was waiting for another opponent. "Come on, do you call yourselves warriors? Who's next?" Smirking at the already beaten trainees, she let her glance take her to all the scared looks of the others who had managed to survive. Abruptly she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice speak softly. "You're suppose to be training them, not beating them to a bloody pulp." Ryanna sighed and turned to Bardock. "Would you like to be next?" She had a cold stare but Bardock ignored it as always. "You should be a lover not a fighter angel. This kind of work doesn't suit you." Ryanna's glare got bigger. "Oh really? My father seemed to have liked the idea when I was just a girl. so why should i believe you?"

"Because you will." Everyone seemed to sense the burning tension between the two and were getting ready to experience an entertainment like no other. "That fortune telling head of yours will not convince me. I am Ryanna Coutsa'n! The most powerful female on the planet!" She turned away from him and was about to head out the door where she spotted Pan and Trunks entering in a fit of giggles. "You're also the master of hiding your feelings." Bardock called out to her. She froze and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at her, Bardock held a satisfying smirk on his face. She growled and powered up to Super saiyan. A few of the saiyans ran to the far corners of the room terrified by her actions. "That's it Bardock!" She turned to him in a snarl. "This game ends now!" 

Flying at him she punched his torso making him fall to his knees. Pan's mouth was in a gap and the nearby people who heard the ruckus came sprinting into the room. As soon as Ryanna had Bardock on his knees she grabbed the edge of his clothes and dragged him into the gravity room. "Uh-oh! This can't be good!"

**__**

Cliffhanger! He, he I know naughty me who hasn't written in so long putting up a cliffy. Oh well let's just hope I will live to see the end of this story go out. 


	11. A secret let loose

****

Give me a sign

Ages: Saiyan Years- Pan-17, Ryanna-19 almost 20, Trunks-19 almost 20, Bardock-30, Goten- 19, Bra-17

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Ryanna/Bardock, and Bra/Goten

"Talking"

'Thinking/Bond communication'

**__**

Lyrics

~Scene change/Flashback~

Chapter 10: A secret let loose

Pan and Trunks pushed through the crowd that had formed around the gravity room. They looked through the big red window and watched as Ryanna threw Bardock's body across the room. Ryanna snarled and waited for Bardock to get to his feet. As soon as he did he was hit square in the jaw. "Geeze angel, no need to kill me." "Oh I ain't gonna kill yah, I'm just gonna knock you around a bit." Powering up more her now golden blond hair blew rapidly as her power increased. She sent a roundhouse kick at his head barely touching him. Bardock blocked her attacks the best he could. "Calm down!" "CALM DOWN! YOU JUST EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF ALMOST HALF OF THE ROYAL ELITES AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!"

The two bickered for a long time in a heated battle. Outside everyone was watching. Even King Vegeta got a look at the action. "Where's popcorn when you need it?" Trunks cocked an eyebrow at his father. "Don't ask brat." Shrugging Trunks turned his head back at the window. "This is bad, shouldn't we stop them?" "What, and break up a good fight? I've been waiting for this moment when they would finally go at each other's throats and you wanna ruin it?" Pan bit her lip. She knew why Ryanna was doing this. She was the only one, but what can she do to stop it?" The ground shook slightly as the power of the two fighters grew stronger. "I feel so helpless." Pan whispered hoping no one would hear.

Bardock was on his hands and knees breathing heavily. Ryanna stood only a few feet away from him very sweaty and torn. "I've had... enough of... this game Bardock. What is it gonna take to make you leave me alone?" Bardock staggered to his feet and looked her straight in the eyes. "Nothing, because I will never leave you." Ryanna's frown deepened. "You and I may be different. You and I may be complete opposites. And you and I may have no business being with each other at all. But my dreams do not lie. I foresaw the defeat of Freeza. I foresaw the return of our planet and king. I foresaw many miraculous things but you angel..." He walked up to her and placed a hand on her face. "You were the most wonderful vision I ever saw. I saw your beautiful eyes looking into mine. I saw the frail strands of your hair spread across my chest." He placed his forefinger on her lips. "I saw your lips placed on to mine." 

His finger felt her lip tremble and her breath quicken. "You were an angel sent to me from the heavens. That is why i will forever call you angel." Ryanna's lip stopped trembling and turned into a frown. With a swift move she landed a solid punch in his face. Trunks winced. "Ouch that had to hurt." "Trunks we have to stop this! I can't even hear what they're saying." "Those moves though tell me that Bardock is trying to seduce her." Pan frowned and turned to the elite that said that. She walked over to him and punched him hard sending him to his knees. "What do you know BAKA!" Vegeta and Trunks smirked and said in unison. "What a woman." Meanwhile back in the gravity room Bardock retaliated from the violent blow. "Okay I admit I didn't expect that reaction." "Why, you've been getting them from me all the time. Am I the only one of us that can see why we can't be together?"

"What do you mean can't? It doesn't matter how far apart we are in age or anything. What matters is that we love each other." Ryanna's breath quickened again. He did not just say the "L" word. "No, that's just the reason why we can't be together. Love is the reason we can't be together." "You are afraid of love aren't you?" Ryanna didn't say anything. "Ever since your raping incident you've been afraid." Ryanna turned sharply at him. "What do you know? You weren't there." "I want to help! I want to kill the bastard for doing this to you!" "Trunks is not a bastard!" Ryanna gasped and clinched her hands over her mouth. Bardock stood there numbly. "Bardock I," Ryanna's eyes grew teary. "I'm so sorry." She fell to her knees and began to whimper. 

The people outside were shocked. The toughest woman on the planet was on her knees practically sobbing. "What happened? What did they say?" They watched on as Bardock knelt down before her and held her as she wept. Pan took this time to open the room and run at her friend's side. "Ryanna what's wrong?" Ryanna didn't say anything but just wept. Bardock picked her up and carried her out of the gravity room. Pan's eyes began shedding tears of their own. Trunks saw this and ran to her side. "I've never seen her like this. She's so sad." "She's so alone Trunks. She doesn't no where to go for help. She's lost." Trunks held Pan as the rest of the room grew quiet. Faint sobs could be heard down the hallway. Ryanna had let out her secret to one man. This mistake could ruin her life for good.

**__**

Uh-oh! Bardock knows! Will he tell? who knows? find out in the next chapter!


	12. Joy or pain?

****

Give me a sign

Ages: Saiyan Years- Pan-17, Ryanna-19 almost 20, Trunks-19 almost 20, Bardock-30, Goten- 19, Bra-17

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Ryanna/Bardock, and Bra/Goten

"Talking"

'Thinking/Bond communication'

**__**

Lyrics

~Scene change/Flashback~

Chapter 11: 

Bardock set down Ryanna's now sleeping form onto her bed. Grief and depression exhausted the poor saiyan female. 'How could this be? The prince is the father of her baby? It doesn't make any sense at all.' He sat by her side not moving once. About an hour later Pan came into the room. "How is she, grandfather?" Bardock looked at his granddaughter and sighed. "She hasn't awoken since I brought her here. I'm afraid for her sanity." Pan sat down next to him. "You really love her don't you Grandpa?" Bardock looked at Pan and smiled slightly. "Yes I do, Pan. She is an amazing woman and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her."

Pan's eyes grew teary. "Oh that is so sweet! How romantic!" Pan sighed dreamily, making Bardock chuckle. Ryanna stirred on the bed making them both glance at her. "That reminds me, what did you guys argue about to make her like this?" Bardock looked his hands. The dark red cloth that was on his wrist became very interesting then. As her played with the material he mumbled something. "What was that I didn't hear you, Grandpa?" Sighing he replied, "She accidentally told me who the father was," Pan's mouth was in a gap. "You're not gonna tell anyone are you?" Bardock shook his head. "It is her duty to tell not mine. Though I wish she had told me before. It would have been a little less painful for me." 

"How is it painful for you? She's the one that might loose her baby." Bardock looked at her. "If you think she loves Trunks you're wrong. It was an accident. It was something neither of them could control until it was too late." Pan paused a bit. "By the time Ryanna got a hold of herself he had already gotten into her." Her voice was quiet but he heard. "The full moon, no wonder she didn't tell." Pan nodded. A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. "Pan, love, are you in there?" "Yes Trunks I am. I'll be out in a second." Bardock lowered his voice. "Do you think he heard?" Pan shook her head. "I better go. I'll see you later grandpa."

Bardock waved his hand then looked back to the bed. He smiled at Ryanna's now calm face. She was so angelic when she was asleep. He brushed back some of her loose bangs then got up. He walked to the bathroom and washed his face. Staring at the reflection in the mirror he acknowledged every muscle and limb on his body. He may have been a grandfather but his looks remained. He looked no older than his late twenties. He flexed out his arm and traced a rebel vein. A soft noise interrupted his distant thoughts. 

As he went outside he realized that Ryanna was no longer asleep and sitting at the edge of the bed. Her thick blue quilt was wrapped around her body and she looked to be in some sort trance. "Ryanna?" She didn't flinch or even look up at Bardock. Bardock walked over to her and squatted by in front of her legs. "It's amazing isn't it?" "What is?" "How fast life can pass by you." She paused; her shady green eyes were a mute. "I was only a teen when I gave birth to my son." She smiled. "Do you remember that day?" Bardock smiled back. "How could I forget?"

**__**

~FLASHBACK~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryanna laid on a bed covered in sweat. Several doctors were hustling in her room as she struggled giving birth. "Calm down, Ryanna! Ease your breathing, and give me a nice big push." "Fuck my breathing! It hurts god damn it! Why don't you try squeezing something the size of a watermelon out of an opening the size of a le-OUCH!" The head doctor sweat dropped as Ryanna raved. "It's okay, um just push, one nice big push. On the count of three, one... two..." Ryanna wheezed. "Three!" Pushing her Ki boosted and she screamed. Two seconds later she had became a super saiyan and the cry of a baby filled the air.

About an hour later everything had calmed down. Ryanna was laying tiredly on her bed holding her newborn son. Just an hour old he already had a full grown head of brown hair slightly spiked up. It wasn't gravity defying hair but it still was spiky. Bardock walked into the room and smiled at Ryanna. She noticed his presence and gave hi a small grin. "Bardock, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Bardock kept his grin and sat on her bedside. "I wanted to check upon you. When I saw you delivering you didn't look so hot." Ryanna scoffed. "You try giving birth to a big saiyan boy and see how hot you look." He chuckled. "I'll pass thank-you." Damien wiggled a bit and let out a small baby yawn.

"Though I wouldn't mind holding your son." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow at him. "I never had the pleasure of holding my own sons. So I would like to know how it feels." Ryanna smiled slightly and handed over the not so tiny infant. As Bardock held the boy in his arms, the baby smiled and laughed. This made both Ryanna and Bardock laugh.

**__**

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Ryanna smiled at the memory, but only slightly. "Why am I so weak Bardock?" Bardock looked at her, confused. "What do you mean weak? You are one of the strongest Elites on the force." Ryanna shook her head. "I may be strong physically, But my emotional strength hangs by a thread of life. One incident like today could kill me." "Don't say that!" He took Ryanna's hands. "The last thing I want is for you to die!" He kissed her knuckles and then placed them on his face. The warmth of his face made her hands genial, and she smiled at the feeling.

"Bardock you are too good to me." Bardock looked up to her. "After everything I've done you still act like this... why?" Tears began to come down her face. Bardock took his right hand and moved it up to her face, Her cheeks were flushed with tears but he wiped the away gently. "Well that's a stupid question. It's because I love you." Ryanna's eye's widened slightly. She was speechless. "You're not joking, are you?" Well not quite speechless. Bardock smiled at her and sat on her bed beside her. He tipped her chin, and said ever so softly, "I'm not joking." The tears didn't stop but nevertheless Ryanna smiled. "Oh Bardock, I didn't mean to do all that. I didn't mean to push you away. I was just scared and I..." Bardock hushed her with his finger. "You talk too much." A small laugh escaped Ryanna's lips. "One more thing. I love you too." Bardock smiled. "I know you do." Their lips met in a fiery kiss. Ryanna discarded the blanket and wrapped her arms around him.

Unknowing to them three figures quietly opened the door and watched as the two shared a passionate kiss. "Wow, this is awesome!" "Shh... not so loud Bra they'll hear us." Pan smiled and giggled. She knew that it would happen eventually, but at least Ryanna wouldn't be so alone anymore. "Well there's one part of the case closed." "Don't you mean cases Trunks?" Trunks shrugged and pulled on Pan's sleeve. "I think we should go now, love." Pan nodded in agreement. "Okay, come one Bra." "Aw man it was just getting good!" The three turned to leave. Pan was about to shut the door but took one last glance at the pair who now rested in each other's arms. "Good luck you guys." Quietly she closed the door.

**__**

WHEW! It's been awhile peoples! I'd love to stay and chat but I have a deadline to make. So... bye-bye! Ooh and review please!


	13. Allowing to love?

****

Give me a sign

Ages: Saiyan Years- Pan-17, Ryanna-19 almost 20, Trunks-19 almost 20, Bardock-30, Goten- 19, Bra-17

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Ryanna/Bardock, and Bra/Goten

"Talking"

'Thinking/Bond communication'

**__**

Lyrics

~Scene change/Flashback/POV change~

Chapter 12: Allowing to love

**__**

~Ryanna's POV~

Everything is so peaceful now and I feet like goddess. Bardock... He has treated me so well. I look at him; he's still asleep. One of his arms is wrapped tightly around my waist while the other is entwined in my short hair. I look at his face and smile as the bright moon shined upon his handsome face. Was this the vision that Bardock had mentioned? I can't believe all that has now happened to me. He told me, right before he fell asleep, that he would never tell of my secret. He would take it to his grave if he had to. How did that happen? Why am I letting myself feel like that? Why did I give myself to him? Have I grown soft again? Am I allowing myself to finally fall in love? Is that what I really want? I lay my head on his strong chest and bite my lip. The answer is as simple as day... Yes.

**__**

~Author's POV~

Bra fidgeted nervously. She paced her room and let out an agonizing sigh. "I will not let him do this to me. It is my life. I don't care what he does. I will have Goten. He is mine!" *Knock, Knock* "WHAT!" The door opens slowly. Pan sticks her head in. Bra let out another sigh, softly this time. "What is it Pan?" "Sorry to bother you Bra but I have words from the king." "What does he say?" "There's gonna be a meeting with all the younger Elites, and palace peoples. That means you, Ryanna Trunks Goten, a few others, and me."

"What is it about?" "I dunno, but Grandfather, and some of the other Elites are also to attend, but the thing is they're all male. No other females are gonna be permitted." Bra cocked an eyebrow. "Well that's weird. Usually when dad has a meeting all of the Elites have to be present." "I know it's weird. Trunks told me this morning that it had something to do with protecting something." Bra shrugged. "Let's just go and get it over with then." Pan nodded. 

After getting dressed Bra and Pan walked down to the throne room. On the way there they heard screaming. It was Damien again. So it wasn't a surprise when they saw Ryanna running pass them and into the nursery. "I don't get it. Lots of babies and children are kept there and Damien is the only one that puts up that much of a fit." Ryanna walked out with a now relaxed Damien. "There are children whose parents are never around and they don't put up a fit that big." "Well I don't think we should worry about it. Let's just worry about the meeting, okay Bra?"

Bra agreed with Pan. When they finally arrived to the throne room everyone was already there. Trunks grinned at Pan and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Next time bra can walk by herself. You didn't have to wait for her you know." Pan smirked at Trunks. "You lived didn't you? I don't always have to be by your side." Vegeta stood up gathering all the attention in the room. He let his eyes inspect his surroundings and all that were in the room. "Well it looks like everyone is now present. Guards lock the door and make sure that no one else hears of this." The guards bow and do as they were told. 

Bulma let out a deep breath. Her eyes found Ryanna. She was at the very front holding her son's tiny little hand as he stood there bewildered. She smiled at the little child. Damien noticed the smile and returned it waving. Bulma let out a small laugh earning a glare from her mate. "I take it everyone heard of the incident yesterday." He started looking at Ryanna. Ryanna's grip on her son's hand tightened. She gulped and tried to hide the fear that somehow they had heard her secret. "Care to tell us what happened in the gravity room yesterday?"

Ryanna was speechless. For the first time she had no back comment on what the king spoke to her about. Bardock saw her distress. "I can explain your majesty." Ryanna looked at him. He gave her a 'don't worry' look. "I had spoken about her father. I was trying to get her upset at me, so I told her that her father would not be proud of the frustration she was showing me." "It seemed to me that she was mad enough already. Is that the real truth?" Ryanna mumbled something. Everyone turned his or her heads. "What was that?" "I said no it isn't. He spoke of something else. He spoke to me of my son. He was trying to force me to tell him the father of my baby."

Everyone looked on in shock. Ryanna bowed her head in shame. "It is a painful memory your highness. I was weak back then and let what happen to me happen. After he spoke of those words I cried. I was weighed down by all the feelings that were running through my head that I could no longer show strength." Bardock looked at her in sympathy. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "Why did he lie about it then?" "Because I didn't want people to know I was weak. After the birth of my son I promised myself I wouldn't be weak; I SWORE to myself that the emotions I had were signs of weakness."

Damien looked at his mother confused as ever. Ryanna let her hand loosen her grip on her son. "So I told him not to tell anyone. I told him that what happened in the gravity machine should never be told, and then everyone would forget it happened as well. But I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry I have been so weak your highness." She bowed. Damien followed suit, not really knowing what else to do. Bardock hid a chuckle at the child. "There is no need to apologize. What you experienced was terrible experience even for a warrior race such as us. That is why I have called this meeting. I don't want the same thing happening to the other Elites." 

Everyone looked at him confused. "If you are already mated then leave this room. As for the rest of you, stay here and I will explain what will happen." Trunks looked to his father. Vegeta motioned for him and Pan to stay. "Does that include me father?" Bra spoke up. Her voice wasn't very cheerful. "You will stay here. This concerns you as well." Bra nodded. Vegeta looked at the doors that were now closed after the last mated saiyan left the room.

**__**

Cliffhanger! My bad, but it was the way I wrote it. Anyway, what does Vegeta want to talk about? And how does this concern Trunks, Pan, and Bra? And what about the remaining saiyans? Stay tuned to find out! Review me please!


	14. Rebellious mood

****

Give me a sign

Ages: saiyan years- Pan-17, Ryanna-19 almost 20, Trunks-19 almost 20, Bardock-30, Goten-19, Bra-17

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Bardock/Ryanna, and Goten/Bra

"Talking"

'Thinking/Bond communication'

__

Lyrics 

~Scene change/Flashback/P.O.V change~

Chapter 13: Rebellious mood

****

Vegeta gave a nod of satisfaction as he looked around the room. "Well now that that is taken care of we shall proceed." He started roaming the room looking into the eyes of everyone there. "Word has gotten out and has been plaguing rumors about this incident. Rumors about her," he pointed to Ryanna. "Rumors about my son and his new found mate." He smirked at Trunks. "Rumors about my daughter, and the proposal to Prince Ryo." He gave a nonchalant glance towards Bra. 

"These events will stop right now. It has turned our race into a public jesting. I will not tolerate it!" He said the last part rather loudly, scaring a few people including little Damien who now hid behind his mother. "Look what it has done to one of our most powerful warriors! I will not see my Elite fighters turning into a mockery!" Bra crossed her arms and gave her father a glare. "What has this got to do with us father? Why aren't the other saiyan Elites in here?"

Ryanna glanced at Bardock. His feet were rocking back and forth. For some reason unknown he was nervous. Damien tugged on her arm and then held out his hands. Ryanna picked him up. "To answer your question dear DAUGHTER, you that are in this room are either the only ones not mated or are very needed in this movement. By mating season I want each and every one of you to have picked a partner and mate with him/her." Everyone looked at him in shock. "How are we supposed to just find a person and mate with them?"

Bulma spoke up. "I'm in the process of designing a saiyan proof room for all of those who hadn't found one in time." "Well I think it's ridiculous!" Bra yelled out. "You can't just force someone to mate." Vegeta, for once, glared at his beloved daughter. "I have no other choice. If word gets out of this mockery our race will forever be trampled and joked about." Bra returned the glare. "Big deal, our race wasn't all that great to begin with!" "Bra what on Earth has gotten into you?" 

Goten gulped, he knew what was coming next. "I'm tired of daddy forcing people to do what he wants us to. In fact I have wanted to say this for a long time." With her pride arising she spoke out loud. "I refuse to marry Prince Ryo." A few gasps erupted from the room but none of which came from King Vegeta. "And why not?" "Because I am already in love with someone else. I love Son Goten!" Goten closed his eyes and waited for the King to hit him, but all he heard was a slight chuckle.

"So what, I already knew that." Both Goten and Bra did an Anime' fall. "WHAT! How did you know?" Vegeta chuckled. "Your brother told me." Goten sweat dropped and then sighed with relief. Bra however wasn't as calm. "TRUNKS YOU BAKA!" As Bra continued to rave King Vegeta took this opportunity to walk up to Bardock. "Have you decided?" Bardock nodded. "I will speak to her tonight." Vegeta nodded and continued to watch his daughter as she pounded her fists at Trunks and yell at him.

Ryanna walked up to Bardock and the King. "Your majesty, what of Prince Ryo? How will you come by him?" "It has already been taken care of. The prince agreed to cancel the wedding do to pre-mating, surprisingly on his part." Ryanna's eyes widened. "Really, well he's a bigger man than I thought. I heard he was just a spoiled man with great power." A chuckle found its ways to Bardock's lips. "People can be surprising, angel." Ryanna grimaced. "What have I said about that nickname?" "To call you it as much as I can?" Ryanna rolled her eyes. "Forget it, looks like I can't talk you into anything." 

Vegeta watched them in interest. He had already known of the infatuation between Ryanna and Bardock, but has never seen them so interactive. His gaze looked away from them and back at his son. Bra had finally let him go and decided to cuddle into a blushing Goten. Pan had found her way to him after the argument and was now in the process of interlocking lips with him. "This race will forever be the race of confusion. I have seen many weird things in my time but this takes the cake." 

__

Whew! Sorry about the delay you guys! Things have been hectic! Welp gotta get the other chapters for "Canto alla vita" up, so bye-bye!


	15. One pure movement

****

Give me a sign

Ages: saiyan years- Pan-17, Ryanna-19 almost 20, Trunks-19 almost 20, Bardock-30, Goten-19, Bra-17

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Bardock/Ryanna, and Goten/Bra

"Talking"

'Thinking/Bond communication'

__

Lyrics 

~Scene change/Flashback/P.O.V change~

Chapter 14: One pure movement

After all the charades had been sorted out all the saiyan couples and Elites went their own ways. Trunks and Pan smiled as they entered Trunks' room. Their hearts were a flutter as always but now that they were mates for sure they were as happy as can be. As for Bra and Goten they had their night mating to one another. Though Bra was still pissed at her brother she let it go so she could be with Goten. Goten was pleased he didn't get beaten up by her father but what made hi happy was the fact he got the woman he always wanted. Things were more difficult though for Ryanna and Bardock. Secrets still kept them apart.

As the two kissed both were happy, but not content. Even though Bardock knew of Ryanna's secret, someone still had no idea of what had actually happened. "Do you plan on telling him?" Ryanna shrugged and placed a hand on Bardock's cheek. "I don't know. If I do he might take away my child." Bardock sighed and nodded. "What about, the bond, we need to complete it." Ryanna shook her head. "Not yet, I'm still confused and lost in my thoughts. I need time." "Maybe I can help. Give me a chance, Angel." Ryanna gave him pleading eyes. Sighing Bardock nodded his head. "Okay, we'll wait. But this has to be done sooner or later. You can't keep running from it." "I know."

Her voice was a whisper. She kissed him and laid down onto her bed. Bardock lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her body. He ran a hand through her hair and smiled as she snuggled into his chest. "I love you, Angel."

~

The next day was a hectic one. Ryanna woke up to a cold bed. Bardock wasn't there at her side. "What?" Bra, Goten, Pan, and Trunks were all walking to the dining hall for breakfast. Passing by Ryanna's room they heard some clatter. "What's that?" Knocking on the door Pan cocked an eyebrow. Ryanna answered it... as usual in her bra. Trunks and Goten gawked and fainted. "Pan have you seen Bardock?" "I thought he was with you?" "He was but when I woke up this morning he wasn't there." Pan shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you." Trunks woke up, "oh my head." Rolling her eyes Pan helped him up while Bra continued to get Goten to wake up.

"Trunks have you..." "Ryanna what's the deal with you answering your door in a bra. Did you and Bardock mate last night or something?" Ryanna blushed. "No we didn't." "Well that was stupid." Ryanna gave him a bemused look. "What do you mean?" Trunks gave her a 'well duh' look. "He left this morning. Didn't he tell you?" "No! Where did he go?" "He went to go see his son Kakoratt. For the upcoming tournament. He'll be gone for at least a week." "But, mating season comes around that time, What if he's not back by then?" Trunks shrugs.

Ryanna let out a messy breath than turned back to her room. "I'm going back to bed." Pan looked at her with sympathy. As the door closed Pan slapped her mate upside the head. "Baka!" 

~

The week went by slowly. A little too slowly for Ryanna's taste. The bond she shared with Bardock had taken his toll on her. She barely left her room, only to train. She had all her meals taken to her, though she ate hardly any of it. Pan began to worry, as did everyone else. The next day would be the beginning of mating season, and Bardock still hadn't returned. That day Ryanna buried herself in training. The training rooms had been closed off specifically to her due to obvious reasons. "This sucks, just because the girl had a bad experience the training room is off limits to all male saiyans." "Relax Nappa, we'll get our turn."

As the two guards continued to talk Pan watched as all the saiyans were in chatter about mating season. She hoped that Ryanna would have been back to her normal self already but no such luck. She peeked her head at the window of the training room. She saw Ryanna working up a sweat as always. Her eyes looked tired from lack of sleep. Her hair was a mess and her face looked pale and clammy even though she was training like crazy. "This is awful." Ryanna slammed down the training robot down into the ground. Her breath was shallow and she collapsed onto her knees and took a breather. "Damn it Bardock... where... are you?"

Later that night Ryanna finally exited the training room. The hallways were quiet as usual at night. Ryanna though very edgy kept her cool and her mind wandered. She was completely oblivious to the fact she was being followed...

**__**

Ewwie! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil... um anyway what do you thinks gonna happen? Only one way to find out! R&R!


	16. Nightmare relived

****

Give me a sign

Ages: saiyan years- Pan-17, Ryanna-19 almost 20, Trunks-19 almost 20, Bardock-30, Goten-19, Bra-17

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Bardock/Ryanna, and Goten/Bra

"Talking"

'Thinking/Bond communication'

__

Lyrics 

~Scene change/Flashback/P.O.V change~

Chapter 15: Nightmare relived

Ryanna sighed and she reached for her doorknob. "Hey there Ryanna." A voice made her froze. She turned around to see a guard. "Nappa, sheesh you scared me." Then she looked at his face. It was hidden beneath the darkness but the smirk, that was highlighted by the moon, made shiver. "Sorry for that, but I couldn't help but notice you look... sexy." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. "Say that again?" Instead of repeating it Nappa pushed her against the door. "What the f..." Then she saw him. It was the same deadly eyes she had come across with Trunks. She had forgotten it was the beginning of mating season. "No... not again." She struggled to get out of his grip.

**__**

~Flashback~

"Your Majesty?" Ryanna steps into the room and sees the Prince lying on the ground. Odd growls and snarls cam from his form, growls of pain. Ryanna ran to his side and held his form. "Trunks!" She shook him slightly and then saw his face.

**_"Trunks, what's wrong with you?" Trunks gives her an almost evil smirk. His hands grab around her waist and he pressed her down to the floor. "Trunks what are you doing! Get off of me!"_**

**__**

~End of Flashback~

Down the hall Pan and Trunks had just finished having wild sex. That's when they heard it. A scream came to Pan's ears. "What was that?" Trunks looked confused. "I don't know." Getting up he got dressed with Pan following him out the door. What they saw brought shock to their eyes. Ryanna was pushed against the door of her room by Nappa. "Ryanna!" "Please stop! Not again! Please!" Trunks rushed to help her but was pushed out of the way by Nappa. Ryanna was scared stiff, it was happening again. She couldn't move anymore, she just stared into those horrific red eyes as he began to remove her clothes.

"No!" All of sudden Nappa was knocked off of her. Ryanna breathed deeply and glanced at her savior. It was Bardock. "Grandpa!" Pan smiled at him. Bardock smiled back but the looked to Ryanna. She looked terrible, and it wasn't just from her recent attack. Her eyes were hollow, her skin was very pale, and her hair looked like it had been dragged through a bush. "Ryanna," he whispered. "B-Bardock?" Tears came down her face. Trunks rubbed his shoulder. "Ouch, that hurt..." He looked to Ryanna. "Ryanna," he walked up to her. "Are you okay?" He touched her shoulder. She batted his hand away and shivered. 

Trunks was shaken by her sudden strike, and also saddened. Bardock placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. He shook his head at Trunks. Trunks bowed his head and gave Ryanna saddened look. Pan became teary as she looked at them. "Trunks?" Trunks looked to her and she was shocked. He was crying. The prince himself was crying. Trunks got up and held Pan's hand. He looked back at Bardock. "Be sure she gets back to bed securely Bardock. I'm counting on you to keep her safe." Bardock nodded. "Yes my Prince." As the two left Bardock looked back to Ryanna. By now she had stood up and was giving him saddened eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Bardock bowed his head. "I don't know." Ryanna frowned at him. "You don't know? Bardock, I was left in a cold bed with nothing but your smell to keep me company." Bardock reached out a hand to touch her face. She flinched and turned her head. Bardock's hand dropped to his side. "I'm sorry, angel." "I'm sorry isn't gonna help me, or the scars you left behind." Ryanna turned back to her room leaving Bardock alone in the hallway with an unconscious Nappa.

~

The next day Trunks had gone to Nappa for answers. "I'm dreadfully sorry my prince. I couldn't control myself." Trunks sighed. "Do you realized she could have permanent damage to her because of this, She was barely getting over her first attack and now this!" Nappa bowed his head. "Were you also the first attacker." Nappa looked at him shocked. "No your majesty, I have a witness to that. The night she was raped I was at home with my brothers." Trunks nodded and put a hand to his chin. "Who was her first attacker." "Maybe someone who is already mated. That would explain why she hasn't been marked yet." "No, Pan said something about someone getting to Ryanna but Ryanna had stopped him before any permanent damage was done."

Trunks thought hard. Then it came to him. Did Ryanna ever tell her son who his father was? "I wonder..." He turned to Nappa. "You're excused, Nappa." Nappa bowed and left the room. Trunks looked out of the window in his room. "Damien, I wonder if he knows." With that thought in his head he left his room and headed towards the nursery. Most likely Ryanna was back in the training room. This meant that Simone was in the nursery caring for Damien. The old woman looked up from her job as he entered. "My prince, to what do I owe this honor?" "Is Ryanna's son here?" Simone nodded and pointed to a certain play area. Trunks walked up to it to see Damien playing with a small ball. 

His little face wore a sad frown. It was obvious he missed his mother. "Hey there squirt." Damien looked up from his game and smiled at Trunks. "HI!" Trunks chuckled at the little boy and turned back to Simone. "Do you mind if I take him out for awhile? I bet he's bored being stuck in here all the time." Simone looked at him shocked. "Well I don't see why not, but why would you want to spend time with him?" "It's the least I could to for Ryanna. After last night I sort of, I don't know, pity her." Simone nodded. "She has been through a lot." She sighed. "She's not even talking to Bardock anymore. He's depressed and feels he made a mistake with her. He blames himself for what happened." Trunks nodded and looked at Damien. Taking him out of his pen Trunks smiled. "How about we go get something to eat squirt?" Damien smiled at him. "Okay!" 

**__**

Ooh what's Trunks got up his sleeve? Ack, and what about Ryanna and Bardock? R&R and find out more!


	17. What of this, my Prince?

****

Give me a sign

Ages: saiyan years- Pan-17, Ryanna-19 almost 20, Trunks-19 almost 20, Bardock-30, Goten-19, Bra-17

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Bardock/Ryanna, and Goten/Bra

"Talking"

'Thinking/Bond communication'

__

Lyrics/ saiyan tongue

~Scene change/Flashback/P.O.V change~

Chapter 16: What of this, my prince?

Trunks spent the whole day with Damien. He took him to lunch and played with him out in the gardens. Now they were in his room and while Damien sat on the floor writing or more like scribbling on a piece of paper, Trunks was removing his armor for a nice hot bath. "Are you gonna be okay here squirt while I take a shower?" Damien nodded his head. Lifting up his paper he gave it to Trunks. The paper had three colorful scribbles on it. "What is this?" "It's mommy, my daddy, and me." Trunks swallowed hard and knelt down to the boy. "Who is your daddy, Damien?" Damien tilted his head to the side with a smile. "I don't know. I just made him up." "Doesn't your mommy ever talk about him?"

Damien nods at the Prince's question. "What does she say about him?" "She says he is a kind man. And she says that even though she cares for him a lot she does not love him." "She told you this?" "No, she told Miss Pan." Trunks nodded with a confused look on his face. He stood up and gave back the picture to Damien. "Hold this until I get back okay?" Damien nodded and went back to his paper. Meanwhile Ryanna and Pan were walking down the hall to pick up Damien. Unknown to them, that Trunks had the little tike. "Hey there Simone. I'm here for Damien." "Did the prince not tell you?" Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. "Tell me what?" "Prince Trunks said he would look after little Damien today while you were training." Ryanna gaped. "No..." Ryanna took off in a heartbeat.

Pan turned to Simone. "Why did he do that?" "He says he pities the poor girl and wants to help her." Pan groaned. "Oh boy, what if Damien told him?" "Told him what?" "Never mind, I gotta go, see yah later Simone!" Pan ran after Ryanna. Simone scratched her head. "I tell you, young people now a days." She shook her head and went back tending to the other babies. Ryanna ran up the corridor and up to Trunks' room where she knocked earnestly. Damien looked up from his paper once more. He looked to the bathroom where Trunks had not yet emerged. With a shrug from his tiny shoulders, Damien got up and unlocked the door. 

Ryanna burst in and looked around. "MOMMY!" Ryanna looked to her feet where Damien had attached himself to her knees. "Oh thank heavens." She knelt down and kissed his forehead. Trunks came out with nothing but his pants and a wet towel around his shoulders. He looked to Ryanna who looked back at him with a mix between fear and hate in her eyes. "How dare you Trunks! Why didn't you even bother to tell me you had my son with you?!" "I didn't want to disturb your training. The last time I did you went berserk on me." Ryanna glared and shut the door getting ready to yell at him. She didn't care if he was the prince. She was gonna yell at him.

Pan rushed by the last few corridors but bumped into two unaware passers. "Pan! Get off of me." "Oh sorry bro, sorry Princess Bra, I'm kind a in a hurry." "What's the rush?" "Ryanna is in a panic. Trunks took Damien without consulting her first." "Ooh this I gotta see! Come on Goten." Bra grabbed Goten's hand and raced down the rest of the corridor. When they reached the door, it was locked. "Damn it, now we won't be able to get in and find out what is going on." "On the contrary," Bra smirked. Placing a hand to the side of Trunks' door, a secret hatch opened up beneath their feet. "Follow me you guys." "Oh cool, how awesome is this?" 

In Trunks' room, things were heating up. "What of this my prince? Why do you insist on barging into my business?" "I was trying to help you!" "Yeah right! Simone is perfectly capable of taking care of my son. What reasons do you have?" Trunks looked guiltily to the floor. In the right/north corner of the room was a vent in which Bra, Pan and Goten peeked their heads and listened in. Trunks looked back up to her and began to speak in saiyan tongue.

**__**

Trunks: Who is he, Ryanna? Who is the father?

Ryanna sighed and gave him a reply.

**__**

Ryanna: What's it to you?

Trunks: I worry, everyone does. After last night I thought you might open your heart.

Pan furrowed her eyebrows. "What are they saying?" "They're speaking in our native tongue." "It just sounds like a bunch of growling to me." "To people who haven't learn the language, yes. But Ryanna and Trunks are fluent in it and can switch languages often as they want. Right now Trunks is asking about, you know what, and trying to find out, you know who."

**__**

Ryanna: Well don't, I don't need it. I don't need the pity.

Trunks: We can't help it. It's a habit that can't be broken.

Ryanna: Did Bardock put his two cents in as well?

Trunks: Yes, he is blaming himself for what happened to you last night.

Ryanna crossed her arms and looked to the floor.

**__**

Trunks: He loves you, you know.

Ryanna: Yes I know. *smiles* and I love him.

Trunks: You don't show it.

Ryanna: I don't want to.

Trunks: Well you should. It will help you a lot. I know I'm more happy now that I've met Pan.

Bra smiled and looked at Pan. Pan cocked an eyebrow. "What?" "He loves you." Pan smiled and looked back at the argument.

**__**

Ryanna: Well that's fine and dandy for you. The last I heard though you weren't me. So how do you know it's better.

Trunks: Everyone is the same when it comes to love. You love Damien's father don't you?

Ryanna: Bardock isn't Damien's father.

Trunks: Well at least I got that much.

"Bad move bro." Bra winced as she saw Ryanna glare at Trunks.

**__**

Ryanna: Trunks! It's...

Ryanna was about to say "it's none of your business" but technically it was. He was the father, but how could she tell him that and not have her life ruined even more?

**__**

Trunks: It's what?

Ryanna: It's, the father is.... 

Trunks: Is who?

Ryanna: The father is...

CLIFFHANGER!!! OOOH I'M EVIL! *DOES THE EVIL DANCE* Oh yeah uh huh! *looks around at staring people.* Um *cough* Review please! ^_^


	18. Ill will

****

Give me a sign

Ages: saiyan years- Pan-17, Ryanna-19 almost 20, Trunks-19 almost 20, Bardock-30, Goten-19, Bra-17

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Bardock/Ryanna, and Goten/Bra

"Talking"

'Thinking/Bond communication'

__

Lyrics/ saiyan tongue

~Scene change/Flashback/P.O.V change~

**__**

Last time

Ryanna: Trunks! It's...

Ryanna was about to say "it's none of your business" but technically it was. He was the father, but how could she tell him that and not have her life ruined even more?

**__**

Trunks: It's what?

Ryanna: It's, the father is.... 

Trunks: Is who?

Ryanna: The father is...

Chapter 17: Ill will

**__**

Ryanna: The father is someone I didn't expect to have a child with. And someone who I trusted and I still do trust to this day. 

Trunks: Ryanna I know that much from Pan. All I need is a name.

Ryanna: I can't give you that. Not yet anyway.

Trunks: BULL SHIT!

Ryanna jumped at his reaction. She stared at him completely scared.

****

Trunks: I have known you since you were eight years old Ryanna! You have been my friend ever since then. I want to help you but you keep pushing everyone away.

Ryanna: I can't trust anyone anymore! Love is a weakness and that is why I won't trust myself to trust Bardock. I can't trust Bra or Goten because they obviously are too intimate with each other that they wouldn't notice if I died and fell right off the face of the planet. And you I can't trust because...

Trunks: Because why, Ryanna?

Ryanna was speechless for a moment. Tears were flooding to her eyes and her bottom lip trembled. "Because you wouldn't understand." Ryanna covered her mouth to hide a sob. Picking up Damien she opened the door and left. Trunks looked to the floor angrily then back at the door. "How would you know I wouldn't?"

**__**

~Later that day~

Trunks sat on his bed with his head in his hands. When his door was opened he looked up to see his mate. "Trunks, I heard what happened." She walked over and sat next to him. "Why do you continue to put pressure on her?" "Pan, it's not the fact that I want to know it's just... well. The fact she can't tell me anything anymore really hurts me. If feels like sparring with my father, skipping lunch and loosing you all rolled into one." Pan touched his face and wiped a stray tear that had found its way to his cheek. 

"Ryanna isn't dumb. She knows who to tell and when to tell them." Pan then smirked. "Besides if you and the others would open your eyes, the answer would be plain to see." Trunks looked at her. "Easy for you to say, love. Ryanna told you not even one week in the castle." Pan rolled her eyes. "With the signs she had been giving off I would have found out sooner or later anyway. I was just impatient." Trunks sighed and put his hands back in their previous position. Pan frowned and got up. Before she opened the door she turned back to Trunks. "If and when you eventually find out Trunks. Please don't go too hard on her. She acted out of fear." With that Pan closed the door.

Ryanna sank into the hot water of her bath and sighed. Why did her life always have to go from bad to worse? "I guess it's just my luck." She turned her head and soaked her brown locks into the water. 'If it wasn't for my son I would probably kill myself and end all of this pain.' Shaking her head Ryanna got rid of that disturbing thought and began to wash herself. A half an hour later she emerged from the bathroom in a small towel. She was oblivious to the presence on the bed and began dressing herself. "Nice look, Angel." Ryanna gasped and rewrapped the towel around her. "BARDOCK!"

Bardock gave a small smile to Ryanna and stood up. Ryanna glared and wrapped the towel tighter when Bardock approached her. Placing his hands on her waist he licked the base of her neck. "What are you doing in here?" "Isn't it obvious? I came to finish what we started." Ryanna pulled away from him and continued to glare. "What's the matter, angel?" "What's the matter is that I had the insaneness to fall in love with someone like you." "So you admit to still being in love with me?" Ryanna turned her head from him. Bardock sighed and put a hand to her face. "Ryanna look at me." "Why should I?" "Please, would you look at me?" Ryanna turned her head back to him and tilted her cheek into his palm. 

"Thank you, now kiss me." Ryanna wrinkled her nose and turned her head back. Sighing Bardock took his other hand and made her look at him. "Please, Ryanna." Ryanna shook her head. "No." Her body shook, it wasn't that she was cold but more like hot. Bardock's body warmth was so close to her that she could feel every move he made. "We're back at square one again Bardock. Back to the harmless flirting and the nightly unexpected visits." "Except this time, angel, I am not flirting. I am showing you that I am your mate and I will forever be at your side." 

Ryanna glared at him again. "You weren't at my side that one night Bardock. That one night you didn't have the decency to tell me that you were leaving." "As I recall you never told me of your trip when you left for Planet Yardrat." "That was different Bardock. At that time we were no more than teasing players. At that time I didn't care if you knew where I was or not." Bardock shook his head. "It did to me." Cupping her face in his hands he pulled her into a passionate kiss. The ill will of Ryanna's pain was soon carried out of her brain and all she thought about was the man standing right in front of her. In a swift few minutes both lovers were on the bed and the towel that had been tightly wrapped around Ryanna's body fell to the ground.

**__**

He, he, I love that, um anyway I would have put a lemon in this chapter if it weren't for two things. One I thought it would make the chapter too long and two I already had it written like this. I may go back and rewrite this chapter and fit a lemon into it but I think I better finish putting up the rest of the chapters first, OKAY! R&R Please!


	19. Trunks gets a sign

****

Give me a sign

Ages: saiyan years- Pan-17, Ryanna-19 almost 20, Trunks-19 almost 20, Bardock-30, Goten-19, Bra-17

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Bardock/Ryanna, and Goten/Bra

"Talking"

'Thinking/Bond communication'

__

Lyrics/ saiyan tongue

~Scene change/Flashback/P.O.V change~

Chapter 18: Trunks gets a sign

Trunks didn't know what to think of Pan's little riddle. Why would he want to punish Ryanna for something that was out of her control? As he sat on his bed he pondered the thought of going to Ryanna and apologizing. Well he wasn't getting anywhere by just sitting in his room doing nothing so he decided to do just that. 

Ryanna sighed. It was heartbreaking, all of it. She had spent a nigh of mind blowing sex with Bardock, before hand she had had an argument with the prince himself and almost blew her secret to him. What had kept her from doing all of this before? She was strong in letting her secrets stay secret before so why did she melt now? Ryanna shook her head; she was becoming weak. Ryanna knew this and hated it with a passion. "Why me?" She looked at her side where Bardock was asleep. She smiled sadly and got out of bed. She didn't need to be here when he woke up, and have them talk about the events last night. It was just sex, nothing more. Ryanna scoffed at herself. Yeah right, now she was in denial.

Getting some training clothes on she left her room and headed for the training area. Thankfully it was empty so she could have her privacy. Right now she didn't feel like dealing with anyone. Trunks walked down the hall towards Ryanna's room. He rose his hand to knock at her door but stalled. 'Okay, here we go.' He knocked. After a few seconds waiting, he knocked again. {Oy! Nonstop motion eh?} Still, no answer came. Trunks was about to turn away when Bardock answered the door. "May I help you, your majesty?" Trunks gawked. "I uh... erm, what I mean is..." "Ryanna isn't here. I believe she went to train.

Trunks sighed and rubbed the back of his head. A door opening caught both of the men's attention. Pan yawned and looked at the two. She gave a solemn look to Trunks then walked away. Trunks sighed. "I see I'm not the only one who is having woman trouble." "Not now, Bardock." Bardock grinned slightly and watched as Trunks slumped away. Ryanna slammed a fist into Pan's face. Pan flew back and reacted with a ki blast. Ryanna blocked at and attacked again with her fists. Pan matched her out with several of her own hits. "So, I heard you and Trunks fought when you went to get your son." "Don't act as if you don't know what happened Pan, I felt your ki, you heard the whole thing along with Bra and Goten."

Pan looked guiltily to the floor. "Okay I did, but still I don't know saiyan tongue, I don't know exactly what happened." Trunks sighed as he strolled down the halls towards the training rooms. He was about to enter when he heard Ryanna and Pan talking. "We fought, what's there to know." "Well did you tell him?" Ryanna shook her head. Trunks furrowed his eyebrows and whispered to himself, "tell me what?" "Pan you should know by now I don't ever plan on telling him." "Ryanna you have to tell him sooner or later. I know and I can't keep my barrier up much more. He will find out sooner or later from either me or you. I want it to be you." "Pan how can I tell after all this time? He'll never trust me again, I'll have my son taken from me, and then what am I suppose to do with my life?" 

Trunks' eyes widened... "It couldn't be..." "Ryanna just go and tell him he's the father!" Trunks gawked. "Son of a nameck... I don't believe it." Trunks continued to listen. "Pan, I just don't know." "Well I do... he may be brain dead sometimes but he's not completely stupid. He'll find out sooner or later. I just hope you will know when to tell him." With that Pan headed for the door. Trunks scrambled out of their with still a shocked face. Ryanna sighed and looked to the floor. Tears began to fall from her face. With a frown she clenched her fists and began to power up. The ground shook and Pan and Trunks stopped going the way they were and headed back to the room.

Bardock shot up from his relaxed place. "Ryanna..." Getting up he raced out of Ryanna's room. Damien wailed, Simone looked to him and tried to calm him down. "It's okay Damien." Suddenly the ground beneath her feet began to shake. "Oh no." holding tight to the child she checked the other babies who began to wail as well. "Oh dear, what is going on?" "RYANNA STOP IT!" Pan tried to yell over Ryanna's powerful lungs. Now in Super saiyan form Ryanna paid no heed to the others in the room. King Vegeta, Princess Bra, and Queen Bulma had all heard her cries and the rumbling and made a head dash to the room. "Woman! Lower your ki this instant!" Bardock sprinted inside where he saw his mate. "Ryanna!" Everyone looked to him except for Ryanna who was now at her peak at Super saiyan three.

Rushing up to her he held her by the waist and tried to calm her down. "Bardock let go of me!" "NO!" He held her tighter. "Ryanna please stop this. If your ki goes any higher you'll die." "That's the point!" Bardock's eyes widened. "NO RYANNA! I won't let you do this! I care too much about you!" Bardock shielded her with his ki. The aura surrounding them turned a bright teal and engulfed Ryanna's negative ki. Bardock sunk his teeth into her neck and finished their bond. Ryanna's eyes went blank and she fell limp against Bardock. The others sighed with relief. Bulma put a hand to her heart. "Thank Dende'." Ryanna moaned in pain against Bardock's chest. Bardock held her tightly and kissed her forehead. "Way to go gramps!" "Yeah Bardock, nice move." Bardock nodded to his granddaughter and Prince Trunks. Picking up Ryanna's body Bardock left the room.

Everyone else began to follow suit. Pan turned to Trunks and gave him a small smile. "I know Pan, I'll deal with it later." He smiled at her. Pan smirked and hugged him See you later." Planting a small kiss to his lips Pan left. Trunks was about to follow her but froze for a minute. "I'm the father? why didn't she tell me?"

**__**

HOLY SHIT HE FIGURED IT OUT! What is Trunks gonna do about it? Is Ryanna okay? If she is how will she react towards Bardock... questions, questions, and more questions! R&R!


	20. More conflict

****

Give me a sign

Ages: saiyan years- Pan-17, Ryanna-19 almost 20, Trunks-19 almost 20, Bardock-30, Goten-19, Bra-17

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Bardock/Ryanna, and Goten/Bra

"Talking"

'Thinking/Bond communication'

__

Lyrics/ saiyan tongue

~Scene change/Flashback/P.O.V change~

Chapter 19: More conflict

Bardock lay on his side and swept the fallen strands of Ryanna's hair from her face. Ryanna had snuggled into his embrace and fallen asleep. Everyone had too much excitement for the pass four hours. Ryanna nearly committed suicide; her son had thrown a huge saiyan fit causing several windows to break and walls to crumble, and Trunks had kept himself distant from everybody including Pan. No one knew what was suddenly changing his attitude except for Pan. She had a saiyan gut instinct that told her that he now knew what he should have known so long ago. 

Trunks looked out onto the reddish orange sky of his home planet. It had become so meaningless lately that it wasn't even funny. Now though, it was as beautiful as the first day he remembered seeing and admiring it. "The days go on. Everything remains, as it should." Trunks shook his head. He was becoming delirious. He was phrasing poems from his mother's books. He looked to Pan he laid on the bed asleep. He smiled and brushed back some of her raven colored hair. "Why do I feel like I cheated you, Pan?" A tear came down his face. "Why do I feel like I don't deserve you?" 

Bra and Goten snuggled up into bed together. It was the early morning and neither of them wanted to get up from their current position. "Do you think Trunks-kun is okay? He's been distant." Goten yawned and nodded. "You know Trunks. Nothing can put him down forever. He'll always perk up when you least expect it." Bra nodded then started to cry slightly. Goten shushed her and smoothed her hair. "It'll be all right Bra-Chan." Bra nodded into Goten's chest and cuddled closer.

As the day came in Ryanna approached the king with a request. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ryanna nodded. "More than anything your highness. I need the space and time to sort out the emotions going through my head." Vegeta nodded and walked towards her. "Ryanna you are my best female Elite. Loosing you would put a big damper on my team. You do realize that?" Ryanna nodded. "My King in the condition I am now I will be of no help to this team." Vegeta sighed and rubbed the top of his nose. "Very well, I will have a charter waiting." Ryanna smiled slightly and nodded. "You know Vegeta," she smirked. "If you ever need me for anything. I'm only a transmission away?"

Ryanna winked as Vegeta chuckled slightly. "Yes well now," he nodded his head. "I bid you farewell." Ryanna returned the gesture. "Until the next time." Ryanna turned to leave. "One more thing." Ryanna turned back. "Yes?" "Have you told him?" Ryanna sighed and shook her head. "Are you going to?" "He'll find out in his own time if he already hasn't." {Note: Not talking about Trunks here! Hint! Hint!} Vegeta nodded. Ryanna turned back to the door and left. Meanwhile Trunks had escaped form his bedroom without waking Pan. He needed to talk to Ryanna and he hoped she was alone. To his luck he found her in her room packing clothes.

"Planning on leaving so somewhere?" Ryanna gasped slightly but then relaxed. "The king has given me another mission. I leave as soon as the charter gets here." Trunks cocked an eyebrow and shut the door so no one would hear their conversation. "Does that mission include children's clothes?" He asked motioning towards the suitcase full of Damien's clothes. Ryanna blushed slightly and closed the suitcase. "Okay so you caught me." She sighed. "I'm leaving to go live on Earth." Trunks' eyes widened. "Why?" Ryanna shook her head. "You wouldn't understand." "Try me," he countered back moving closer to her. 

Ryanna shut the last case and sat on the bed. "I need to get away form here. I'm taking over Bulma's job as President of Capsule." She paused and swallowed the access saliva. "She wanted someone from the family to run it. I'm as close as she got." Trunks frowned. "Is Bardock going with you? Or for that matter does he even know you're going?" Ryanna shook her head. "I don't plan on telling him." "Just like you planned on not telling me about my child." Ryanna coughed and turned to him quickly. Her eyes were opened wide and her mouth was a gap. "H-how?" "I over heard you and Pan talking."

Tears threatened to fall from Ryanna's eyes. Trunks sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Relax, I'm not gonna take your... our son away form you. Plus I'm in love with Pan so you are not needed to be my mate." Ryanna sobbed slightly and nodded. Trunks put his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him. "Ryanna why didn't you tell me?" "I-I was scared. I had lost everything I ever loved. My family, my faith, my pride. I didn't want to loose my son." "I take it that's why you also refused to love Bardock? You didn't want to loose him either." Ryanna nodded. 

"Well you're a little late for that!" Trunks yelled "Ryanna, are you just going to throw away everything you have? Bardock has a right to know where and when you go somewhere? He's your mate for crying out loud." "Don't yell at me Trunks!" She smacked him. "I don't care if you're the prince I don't want you talking to me like that!" Both of them glared at each other. Ryanna was the first to break the glare. "Trunks all my life I have been taught to fight. I was never once shown or told how to love like the way I love Bardock. I can't look into his eyes and tell him that it won't work out because I don't know how to love." "That's a load of Bullshit!" Trunks narrowed his eyes.

**__**

Trunks: Ryanna you have what it takes to love. I've seen you with Damien and you know exactly how it feels. Love Bardock the way you love your son, your family. It's no different. There is no difference in the meaning of love.

Ryanna: Trunks just let me be. I will tell Bardock but I refuse to let go of what dignity I have left.

Trunks sent a sympathetic nod and walked to the door. "Trunks wait." He turned to Ryanna. "Do you love Damien like you do Pan?" Trunks smiled slightly and shook his head. "No, I love him the way I love his mother." He winked at her then left the room. Ryanna had a few tears fall from her face. She nodded her head continuously and sighed.

**__**

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ohh! Only one more chapter if I'm correct! Welp what do you think is gonna happen? Try and find out you must! R&R!

A thanks to all my reviewers!

~Cool Mercury

~SSJ5Tigger

~The Teenage Hybrid 

~Fighting warrior Pan

~Trupan 

~Lady Tomboy

~Sugar 20

~BuGGzErS

~Fujiko

~Saby-Chan

~K-chan14 

~M-python-girl


	21. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT! READ!

Hiya peoples! Welp I'm almost done with Give me a sign! I just have to finish typing it up and I'll put it on. Anyway I need my reviewers help to pick which Fic I should start putting up next. Here are your choices and the summaries:

****

A Pirates life for me- Ryanna meets a new friend at the pier. What happens when she finds out he's the son of a pirate? Based on the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean."

****

Sleeping Beauty DBZ style- A princess with a curse. A prince with a dream, and a witch with a grudge. Uh-oh, could be trouble,

****

Antics of love- after Trunks breaks up with Ryanna to be with Pan, Ryanna tries to go to college but bumps into an old friend on the way. Ry/17

****

Feel the beat- Pan and Ryanna have a goal; to become professional dancers. When they go to an audition, the leader says that they need male partners. Who will they pick and what moves are they planning to use-?

****

Shape of my heart- Based on the song from the Backstreet Boys. The continuing sequel to Song from the heart. When Trunks gets his new job at Capsule he hardly has time for his family. Ryanna is inching towards a divorce because she feels he has become too caught up. Can Rika and V.J save their parents marriage?

****

Together again- Trunks and Goten are completely shocked when, after four years of not seeing her, Ryanna comes back... as their high school teacher. {Ryanna's older in this one!}

Okay I'll be expecting some results soon. In the meantime be patient and I'll have the last chapter of Give me a sign done soon. I also need some help finding a song for my parodies in DBZ/GT Themes for Krillen and Eighteen, and or any couples you wish for me to do! Whoops better get cracking! BYE! 


	22. The End?

****

Give me a sign

Ages: saiyan years- Pan-17, Ryanna-19 almost 20, Trunks-19 almost 20, Bardock-30, Goten-19, Bra-17

Couples: Trunks/Pan, Bardock/Ryanna, and Goten/Bra

"Talking"

'Thinking/Bond communication'

__

Lyrics/ saiyan tongue

~Scene change/Flashback/P.O.V change~

Chapter 20: The End? 

Pan woke up with a tired feeling in her muscles. She cricked her back and neck then took a look around the room. She noticed Trunks wasn't there. 'Hmm... I wonder where he disappeared to.' Pan shook off the covers and once again stretched her muscles. The door opened and caught Pan's eye. Trunks walked into the room with a negative look on his face. "What's wrong Trunks?" Trunks looked up at Pan and shook his head smiling. "Nothing, love." Pan gave him a look that said 'yeah right.' Trunks sighed, sat next to her on the bed and hugged her. Pan returned the hug then gave him a peck on the lips. "Now will you tell me?" 

Trunks chuckled slightly. "That's my Pan, too curious for her own good." Pan smirked and sat on Trunks' lap. "Now tell me!" Trunks sighed and shook his head. "I saw Ryanna. I also found out about me being the father of Damien." "About time Baka, it seemed that everyone knew but you." "Yeah well, she's leaving. Along with Damien to live on Earth." Pan's eyes widened. "And... grandpa?" Trunks shook his head. "No she didn't tell him." Pan gawked. "Is she insane?" "She has her reasons Pan. Leave her be." Pan gave him a knowing look. "You know something that I don't?" "When is that ever new?" 

Pan punched Trunks slightly. "Ow..." "Serves you right. Well I guess I shouldn't worry about them too much. But Trunks it's grandpa. I mean I've seen the way he looks at Ryanna. He loves her so much." "I know Pan-Chan but it's their lives. They'll have to deal. It's something I now have learned not to mess with. When you get into other people's lives it tends to get messy." Pan heaved a sigh and nodded. "I guess you're right." Trunks kissed Pan's forehead and cuddled into her hair. "Believe me Pan-Chan I want to help them as much as you do." Pan smiled and relaxed in his embrace. "I know Trunks." She kissed his cheek. "I love you." "I love you too." 

~Meanwhile in space~

"I love you Bardock." A tear escaped Ryanna's eyes as she looked out into the meaningless cold of space. Damien laid in the small room near the cockpit fast asleep. she smiled slightly looking at the door of his room the turned her attention back to the darkness of space. "Pretty lonely isn't it?" Ryanna froze. She knew this voice. "Bardock?" She turned around to come face to face with her mate. "Thought you were gonna leave me without so much as a goodbye?" Ryanna gawked at him and tried to hide the tears. Bardock placed a hand to her face and wiped them away. "Bardock, I- what are you doing here?" 

Bardock smirked. "I wasn't about to let my mate go away without a fight. As long as I'm still breathing I will forever be at your side, Angel." Ryanna tried to hide the smile that begged to be placed on her lips. "Bardock, " he hushed her. Placing his hands on her face he gave her a passionate kiss. Ryanna gave out a content sigh as he released her lips. "I'm so sorry Bardock." "No need to apologize, Angel. I have long forgiven you." Ryanna smiled genuinely and placed another kiss on Bardock's lips. The door to Damien's bedroom opened slightly and the little troublemaker's head peaked out. He grinned once he saw his mother and Bardock in a passionate embrace. "Daddy." He spoke quietly before closing the door and going back to bed.

~Three years later~

King Vegeta and Queen Bulma were no longer King and Queen anymore. After three years of waiting Trunks and Pan finally had an heir and Trunks willingly took over the thrown. Bra and Goten had become quite the royal pair. In case something were to happen to Trunks and Pan the two would take over. However Bra said she wasn't exactly in a hurry to lead the planet. They stood outside above the commoner saiyans and waved down to them as Trunks and Pan's son, little Vegeta Jr., wiggled in Pan's arms. "Perfect." "You can say that again, love." Trunks leaned in and kissed Pan's temple. All the while he had his hand on his son's head stroking it lightly. {NOT THAT HEAD YOU HENTAIS!} Pan sighed and stroked her baby's cheek. "Do you think Grandpa and Ryanna are doing alright?" Trunks smirked. "Knowing them, I'm positive."

~Planet Earth~

Ryanna sat at her desk drinking a cup of coffee. She was looking at a couple contracts seeing which one she should side with. Her attire had changed a lot in the pass three years. Right now she wore a pair of black trousers with office boots, a black tank top shirt and blazer. To top it all off her hair, which had grown to the middle of her back, was put up in a high bun and her hazel green eyes were covered by a pair of thin glasses. She had become a responsible young woman and loved her life on Earth. Not only was she a rich and successful, but also a wife and a mother of two. That's right, two children. she and Bardock had a daughter about a year after they settled down on Earth. To the people in the Company she was Bulma's distant relative from the states: Ryanna Mille Coutsa'n The Third. Or now that she was married to Bardock she had become Ryanna Millie Coutsa'n Son A.K.A Ryanna Son.

Speaking of her husband, Bardock walked in with a pizza in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. He kissed her forehead and placed down the contents. "Working hard, Angel?" Ryanna nodded and placed down her glasses. She rubbed her eyes then took a good look at Bardock. She mused about how much he had changed. Taking his son's lead he had become a fighter for competitions and/or incase the Earth needed saving. He wore a plain pair of blue jeans, and a white T-shirt that he had grown accustomed to wearing. 

When he trained he wore his saiyan outfit which Ryanna constantly told him he looked "Hot" in or so the Earthlings would call it. "Where are the kids?" Bardock sat at the edge of her desk and smirked at her. "I dropped them off at Kakoratt's house. We're alone tonight so I thought we'd spent it the way we usually do." "With pizza, a bottle of wine and a night of full blown sex? Sounds cliche`, eh?" "It was how Sorika was conceived, remember Angel?" Ryanna laughed and shook her head. "I think you've spent way too long here on Earth. You're turning into one of them." Bardock chuckled but smirked. "Last time I checked that wasn't a bad thing." Ryanna smirked and wrapped her arms around her husband. "I kind of miss your saiyan side Bardock. He had more fun in bed." 

For the first time in a long time Ryanna saw Bardock blush. Ryanna laughed and kissed Bardock's lips. 

~Pan's P.O.V~

I finally heard from my grandpa and Ryanna I guess they've been doing great these pass years. I know I am. I couldn't be happier now that I'm with Trunks. Being Queen is a blast and I get to boss people around. It also has made me more responsible. I can now solve any little petty argument about the science programs and such. Trunks though preferred being Prince considering he got away with anything. If you catch my drift. I guess that's my Trunks for you. Always thinking about how to get laid. He, he well I better tend to my son before he blows up another wall. I now know how Ryanna felt. Oh well, that's a growing saiyan boy for you. Bye!

**__**

Yay! I'm done! I wish I had put more T/P in this though. WAHHH I SUCK AT T/P's. Oh well, maybe I'll update some of the other chapters and put more T/P in them. If you want I can also pitch up my G/B's. Considering that T/P and G/B are two of my favorite couples I'll try and work on them as much as I can. Ooh damn, got to go! I hope you liked it! Ooh be sure and tell me which story you would like me to do next! R&R!

This is bmrdbgt signing off! 


	23. BLOOPERS!

BLOOPERS!

**Chapter 1: Pan's arrival**

BMR: ACTION!

The space pod is about to land but the person holding the fake prop accidentally falls over and crushes the background.

BMR: CUT! WTF DID YOU DO TO MY SET!

Trunks: does this mean we can go home early?

BMR: GRRRRR

**Chapter 1: Pan's arrival**

Bardock suddenly froze, and turned to Pan.

"You'll see her when you pass away little one." Pan's eyes widened.

"You mean she's..." Bardock nodded.

"yep she's join the convent!"

_Director anime falls_

BMR:

Vegeta: woo hoo yippee yahooed Bardock finally got a sense of humor _said sarcastically_

BMR: CUT GOD DAMN IT!

**Chapter 2: Ryanna's son**

"Wow talk about your daily needs!" Ryanna let out a small laugh but it turned bigger as Pan flung herself onto the bed but then fell over landing flat on her face on the floor.

BMR: oh for the love of- _slaps a hand on her face _CUT!

**Chapter 2**

Pan shot her head up from the pillow she was laying on.

"Who's Damien?"

Ryanna turned to her and smiled almost sadly. "He's…. he's my former lover. I ended up having his baby so now we have pleasurable night together to myself from going crazy."

Trunks & Bardock: Aw what about me!

BMR: CU- why do I bother… NEXT SCENE!

**chapter 3**

"Bardock!"

The older saiyan nearly gawked as the young female emerged very exposed. Bardock shook his head and tried to keep his stare off of Ryanna's chest.

"Eh, Um, oh, uh….."

BMR: _groans _BARDOCK!

Bardock: yes um sorry, sorry!

Trunks & Goten: O.O Boobies….

Ryanna: Perverts! _slaps them both_

BMR: NEXT SCENE AND GIVE ME SOME MIDOL AND A SNICKERS WHILE YOUR AT IT!

**Chapter three**

Bardock leant down and sucked lightly at Ryanna's neck. Ryanna's eyes drifted close and her arms lifted up to his spiky mass of hair.

Trunks &Goten: WHY DOES HE GET ALL THE BOOBIES?

BMR: CUT! TRUNKS! GOTEN!

Trunks & Goten: _point at each other _HE DID IT!

Pan: Well that's another 50 zeni down the tubes wasted on these two

BMR: luckily Bulma is in charge of finances.. NEXT SCENE!

Goten: YAY MY BOOBY TIME!

**Chapter 4**

Goten smiled at her and kissed her warm pink lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way Bra."

Knock, Knock "Princess Bra, this is Simone. I'm looking for master Goten," forget the rest of her lines so she improvises. "He forgot his dirty laundry in the Prince's room."

Goten: Shhh that was supposed to be kept secret!

Bra: _can't help but laugh_

Trunks: _Disgusted shocked look on his face _Goten!

Goten: hey boobies may be low but you can still play with them!

BMR: _Anime falls _Aye, aye, aye I can't work like this! CUT AND NEXT!

ACTION!

**chapter four**

Pan looked confused. "A party... for what?"

Trunks: _sings_ It's my party and I can cry if I want to!

Crew: _Laughs_

BMR: _smacks a hand to her face_

ACTION!

**Chapter 5**

Pan looked at Ryanna's neck but didn't see a mark. "But you're not marked." Ryanna nodded. Pan gave a baffled look. "I don't get you Ryanna. You're talking to me in riddles. Out of everyone I've met you seem to be the unhappiest, and yet you have everyone eating out of the palm of your hand. Just give me a straight answer... who's the father?"

Ryanna: Okay I'll be honest… The baby is yours pan.

Pan: _Anime fall and whole crew laughs and snickers_

BMR: I swear there is too many Yaoi people out there I could have fun with… Okay enough with that NEXT!

**Chapter 7**

Most of the heads in the room looked towards them. Pan smirked and looked at Ryanna who smirked back; however it stopped as her heel collapsed and she fell face first down the stairs.

Ryanna: OUCH YPOWCH OOH OW! _clunk _Ooh that did not tickle.

**BMR: **_cracks a smile _Hey can't beat them join them _laughs and cuts to the next scene_

**chapter 8**

As it did a tired figure turns in her sleep. Next to her was her love partner, someone she had freely given herself to. Pan smiled and she brushed some of Trunks' fallen hair from his face. As she did his hair revealed it to be Ryanna in a Trunks wig. "Hello Honey"

Pan: SHITAMMA! _jumps out of bed scared and everyone cracks up_

_ACTION!…… I think._

**chapter 9**

"That's it Bardock!" She turned to him in a snarl. "This game ends now!" She raises her fist but stops and pulls him into a kiss.

BMR: Geh RYANNA!

Ryanna: _Breaks away _I'm sorry but he's so god damn sexy! It's the spandex!

Vegeta & Bardock: Spandex! I'm to sexy for shirts… to sexy for leather.. TOO SEXY! WE WEAR SPANDEX!

BMR: _sigh_ what can I say.. It is god damn sexy _purrs and jumsp into Vegeta's arms_

Bulma: HEY OFF MY SAIYAN HE'S MINE!

BMR: Prove it Briefs _Tackle each other and fight over Vegeta_

Goten: _Gets into director chair and calls out in bull horn _And CUT!

**Chapter 11**

ACTION!

"How is it painful for you? She's the one that might loose her baby." Bardock looked at her. "If you think she loves Trunks you're wrong!" Pauses forgetting her line. "It's me who she loves!"

Ryanna: You know it baby! _Jumps into pans arms causing them both to fall down _ACK!

BMR: _cuts and bruises all over and a tooth missing _CUT! NEXT SCENE!

**Chapter 14**

Pan shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you." Trunks woke up, "oh my head." Rolling her eyes Pan helped him up while Bra continued to get Goten to wake up. "Trunks have you..."

"Ryanna what's the deal with you answering your door in a bra. Did you and Pan get down and dirty last night?" Pan looks at him and whacks him upside the head making everyone laugh.

Ryanna: "You're just jealous Boxer Boy cause I got to pan before you did!"

Goten: _Wakes up _BOOBIES! _Bra whacks him causing him to fall unconscious again_

BMR: _sighs for the millionth time that day _Cut…. ROLL EM!

Final chapter

When he trained he wore his saiyan outfit which Ryanna constantly told him he looked "Hot" in or so the Earthlings would call it.

"Where are the kids?"

Bardock sat at the edge of her desk it cracked and broke causing him to fall on Ryanna knocking the chair back and the camera to fall causing a messed up scene.

Ryanna: oof sexy baka get off me… no wait don't get off.. No do no.. ACK YOU DAMN SEXY MAN YOU ARE MAKING ME CONFUSED

Vegeta: _comes out in his blue spandex suit and a microphone in his hand _I'm too sexy for a shirt… too sexy for leather.. Too sexy… I wear leather!

BMR: CUT OK edit that and paste.. That's a wrap! _dances with Vegeta _He's too sexy for a shirt, too sexy for leather… he wears SPANDEX! WOO!

_**There you are I hope you enjoyed that! I'm doing a poll on which of my fics to do bloopers on next. Let me know which of them you want!**_


End file.
